Ryu Sphere: Femme Fatale Fusion
by KKD Silver
Summary: AR Dragon Ball Z. In an alternate timeline, all the men are wiped out by an all female alien race. The remaining women must now band under the new fusion of Android 18 & Videl, simply known as Videl 18. Can she defend and lead her new home? (Rated T for now; subject to change depending on content).
1. Chapter 1

***KKD stared at a picture of what looked to be a combined version of Android 18 and Videl. He was a bit surprised at how nice it looked***

 **KKD: Impressive. Hmm… maybe we can do something…**

 **Pikatwig: ...I'm only helping because it involves 18 and Videl…**

 **KKD: Oh come on, you know people see you as the DBZ hater, and yet you like these cuties?**

 **Pikatwig: Cause of you… you made me get a soft spot for 18.**

 **KKD: Yea, I figured as much.**

 **Pikatwig: Still remember a time I bonked you on the head with a frying pan for mentioning it…**

 **KKD: ...I don't.**

 **Pikatwig: ...anyway… yeah… 18 and Videl… I have an honest soft spot for.**

 **KKD: Clearly.**

 **Videl: How sweet.**

 ***We turned to see the two in question***

 **18: So… why are we here?**

 **Pikatwig: ...you explain.**

 **KKD: Ok, so, remember that one fusion you two did once?**

 **Both: Yes.**

 **KKD: Well, now with this little project, it's gonna be used more.**

 ***18 and Videl gave a glance at each-other before smiling, and then walking onto the set***

 **KKD: Ok, that was easy.**

 **Pikatwig: They're pretty.**

 **KKD: Not surprising.**

 **Pikatwig: Yea... *has small hearts in eyes***

 **KKD: ...would it be possible for me to ever bribe you if it involved something with one of them?**

 **Pikatwig: *gives a small blink* ...maybe.**

 **KKD: In that case, why don't we try something out.**

 **Pikatwig: What do you mean by that?**

 **KKD: Simple, we make a story focused on the two you like, and we turn this version of Dragon Ball on its head. Normally, I'm a big fan of the franchise, but for your sake, we'll do a sort of AR story.**

 **Pikatwig: I can work with those terms.**

 **18: Will we need to be barefoot at all for this?**

 **Pikatwig: ...maybe? We'll see…**

 **18: Just askin'.**

 **Videl: So what else are we to expect from this?**

 **Pikatwig: Uh… some lesbian romance… OCs… us remembering a certain somebody Toriyama forgot existed…**

 **KKD: There's a lot that'll be changed, so if you're coming in expecting a true story focused on any familiar aspects of Dragon Ball, you're gonna be disappointed. It's a fanfic, just let it go. With that, let's get some disclaimers in here.**

 **Pikatwig: Ok…**

 ***they rolled in via a purple sphere of sorts***

 **Disclaimers: Neither author owns anything used in this story, including Dragon Ball Z. They belong to their respective owners such as Shueshia, Bandai, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Akira Toriyama. Everything else in terms of original concepts belongs to the authors.**

* * *

" _Have you ever had a moment in your life where you realized that some things were going to change? Just… you realize something will happen, but you don't know what that is? Well, sometimes those realizations come when you least expect it. And for us it occurred after what seemed like a normal day…"_

* * *

On a seemingly normal day, a blonde woman with blue eyes walked down the sidewalk casually wearing a black shirt and legging, a blue vest and skirt, as well as a white shirt underneath all that. She gave a small smile as she looked to a sign about a Hawaiian singer coming to Japan.

"I'm sure Marron would love to hear her sing," the woman smiled as she looked to the two tickets she had, "Gotta give Krillin a break some time."

The woman continued to stare at the picture and rubbed her foot against her leg, slipping one foot out of a shoe as she did so, before she continued on with her walk.

* * *

At the same time, a girl with short black hair, and pale blue eyes while wearing a red and black dress walked into a mansion of sorts and gave a sigh at the sight before her, "Ahem!"

This caused two men, a younger male with spiky black hair, black eyes under glasses, and wearing what looked like a suit was watching TV with an older man with an afro, a ridiculous mustache on his chiseled chin, and wearing a red gi with a white belt and black shoes.

"Uh… hi…" the younger male waved.

"Gohan…" she growled, "What're you doing here?!"

"I invited him over," the other man smiled, "You know he works really hard and-"

"He was supposed to be watching Pan right now… so who's with her?!"

"...my dad?" Gohan nervously responded.

The girl quickly paled and ran off in a hurry, leaving the men confused before they resumed what they were doing.

* * *

Little did anyone know that a mysterious alien race was heading towards the Earth, flying towards the planet in their spaceship that was massive, about the length of a football field, colored completely pink and was shaped like what looked to be the female gender symbol.

-Milady, we are currently approaching Plantoid Yellow 112591-110493-18,- a female voice spoke as inside the very pink ship stood a seemingly human woman, yet she had pink skin, hair that was purple simply flowing down, wearing a large white kimono that covered most of her body except for her feet which had some sort of green sandals, -It'll take us another several hours to be in position for the plan, but the creature is already sensing the male presence, and it is vast. And… oh… I'm detecting Saiyan biology.-

"Saiyan?" the one in the kimono asked in confusion, "I could've sworn that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by that Frieza tyrant."

-The scans aren't lying. There are currently two signs of Saiyans on the planet, plus three half-breeds and a quarter-Saiyan that's just a baby girl.-

The one in the kimono just sighed, seemingly unsure of what to do or say about this, and yet had a sickening feeling, "Initiate scans. Let us see if the one who has constantly gathered the Dragon Orbs or whatever they're call is here."

-At once.-

A scan of the Earth was quickly casted and they, after a screen was pulled up, a scene of a man with spiky black hair (spikier than Gohan's), holding with a little girl with short black hair and in a pink onsie, the girl being tossed up and down.

"That's the one… and… he's endangering that infant girl. He's truly a monster…" the alien leader growled, clenching her fist as she glowed slightly, "If this world's males are all like this, we need to send in the creature as soon as possible. Increase speed if at all possible. We're going to save this world's females from their men.

* * *

"GOKUUUUUUUUUUUU!" the black haired girl yelled at the top of her lungs, making the black-haired man look to her as he caught the little girl in the onsie, "GET DOWN HERE!"

"Uh oh," the man gulped before he floated down, "Hi Videl…"

"What in the world are you doing with Pan?!" the girl, Videl, demanded to know.

"We were just playing…"

"In the sky. She's still a baby, she could've been hurt!"

Goku simply handed Pan over to Videl, the little girl just giggling while Videl was in a state of worry about her.

"...I'm sorry…" he apologized.

"...I'm just annoyed… Gohan promised he would watch her today, and yet he left her with you and was watching TV with my dad…" Videl sighed, holding Pan close to her, "At least she's alright…"

"I'll be sure to talk to my son later…"

"Thank you…" Videl smiled as she walked off with Pan in tow.

* * *

Videl, after dropping Pan off at home with a green alien she could trust, went to a restaurant and was trying to calm her nerves a bit. She sighed, taking a sip of tea as she saw the blonde woman from before appear.

"Oh, hi 18. What's up?" Videl asked.

"I was just walking by and I saw you. ...something wrong?" the blonde, 18, asked.

"Stupid husband of mine left our daughter with his irresponsible father… I really wanna pound him in the face for being so stupid…"

"Gohan or Goku?" 18 checked.

"Gohan."

"I see."

"Sometimes I wonder what I saw in him…" Videl admitted, "Just… sometimes. I do love the guy, but even with his brains he can be a bit boneheaded like his dad."

18 simply gave a nod in response.

"...do you ever wonder what it might be like if you were attracted to other women?" Videl asked.

"What brought this up?" 18 blinked.

"I dunno… it's just a random thought…"

"...it's occasionally crossed my mind…" 18 admitted, "Just occasionally. I think it was mostly from my days prior to being an android, but then again I do sometimes have those thoughts…"

"Same. ...shame you're already married cause you're very beautiful."

18 just smiled as she looked at Videl, "I could say the same to you."

Both of them giggled a little bit, smiling at each other when Videl saw 18 hand her a ticket.

"What's this?" Videl asked.

"Ticket for a concert tonight. She's a truly amazing singer and I think maybe you could use a night away from your husband. Why don't you come with me?" 18 offered.

"You know what… that sounds great," Videl smiled as she took the ticket, "Just get me like… an hour before the show begins?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

A couple of miles away, energy began to spark as a figure appeared, revealing a woman with wild brown hair, blue eyes under glasses, black sleeves and leggings under a dress and heels that were part blue and part red. She looked around to see she was alone at first when her glasses had a beep of sorts. She tapped the side and saw energy readings that could only mean something was coming, making her internally panic and make a mad dash for the nearest town.

"Everyone! You have to leave now! The planet is in danger!" she yelled.

However, people either ignored her or just laughed off her warning.

"I'm serious! The world is in danger! We have to-"

"We have that monkey boy to defend us, we'll be fine," a random person responded.

The woman was clearly not sure what to say at that moment as she saw people just didn't care…

* * *

"So, when will you be back?" a short bald guy asked 18.

"Later tonight. Sorry you can't come with me. Somebody had to watch Marron and I only had enough for one spare ticket…"

"It's fine, dear. I'll make sure to keep her safe, and make sure she's happy."

18 smiled before kissing the man on the forehead, "Love you, Krillin."

She then walked over to a where an infant was, the blonde haired girl in a purple dress giggling before she kissed the infant's forehead and then headed out, leaving Krillin smiling.

* * *

As this was happening, the alien spaceship continued its approach to Earth. The woman in the kimono walked over to what looked to be an egg, petting it as it began to give off a white glow.

"Soon, my pet, we shall rid this world of the creatures you fear…" she muttered.

"Mother?" a voice asked, turning to see another pink-skinned woman with her purple hair in a ponytail and wearing a white tank top of sorts, as well as blue shorts and was presently barefoot, "I-"

"What did I tell you about entering this room unannounced?" her mother growled.

"A-Apologies-"

"And where are your shoes? I told you to never be without them!"

"...I lost them?"

"Ugh… just go find them. It's time we rid another world of the plague known as men and add a new world to the empire of Femascurya."

The younger woman just sighed, yet her mother didn't hear her.

* * *

"Please… actually watch Pan this time…" Videl told Gohan as she was heading for the door, Gohan holding Pan in his arms while she glared at him.

"I promise I will."

"You said that before I left for my walk…"

"Look, I made sure my dad was training, and even Piccolo needed a break, so I will keep an eye on her!"

"Good," Videl smiled as she kissed her husband on the cheek, "You two play nice, nothing crazy, and have fun."

She then headed outside, soon spotting 18, "Heh. You look nice."

"Thanks. So do you. Now then, let's go," 18 smiled as they headed off.

The two eventually arrived in town and not far away from the concert hall. However, they soon bumped into the brunette.

"Oh, sorry," 18 apologized as she looked at her, "...do I know you? You seem really familiar for some reason…"

"I've got no time to explain that. The planet's in danger! There's going to be an attack that'll cause devastation to the whole world, and I fear not even the strongest man in the world can stop it!"

18 and Videl exchanged looks, both in confusion and concern. They both experienced crazy events like that, and yet their world seemed to come out better all the time.

"We'll be fine, I can assure you," Videl told her.

"B-"

"If anything goes wrong, we'll see what we can do. But it's most likely a false alarm, and even if it isn't, I'm sure our friends can handle it."

Thus, the two headed on their way to the concert, leaving the brunette more flustered than before.

"...I swear I recognize her for some reason…" 18 told Videl, "I don't know why. Oh well, it doesn't matter as long as we can save the world again. For now, let's just enjoy Kaori-san's wonderful music."

"You said she's from Hawaii?"

"Yeah."

"That's amazing. I'll bet she sounds great."

18 gave a nod as they got into their seats and relaxed as they waited for the concert to begin.

* * *

Back in space, the child of the leader simply stared out at the Earth as they continued to get closer to it.

"Mother… you never even consider the possibility of good men and the damages you cause to a planet by riding a world of them…" she whispered to herself, "...please let this world be able to stop it… if they can't on their own…"

She then turned to a small box containing a pair of small silver earrings ending in an orb that's half silver and half pink.

"I'll need to give these to two special warriors of freedom…" she whispered before she slipped it away.

* * *

The concert was in full swing, 18 and Videl dancing around a bit as the performer happily sung. The two smiled, sometimes bumping butts and busts, other times dancing with each-other, all while rocking to the songs as 18 took off her shoes and continued to dance.

"So 18… gotta ask… why'd you take off your shoes?" Videl asked.

"Something I've been personally getting a bit into lately, going barefoot was apparently a growing trend in some parts of the world," 18 explained, "Plus, Kaori-san is always barefoot, so it just feels natural to not wear them here."

Videl looked and, sure enough, the performer was barefoot.

"Come on… do it," 18 told Videl.

"Huh?"

"Slip off your footwear," 18 explained, "Get in the groove with it!"

Unsure at first, Videl looked to her feet for a moment, then to the performer's and then to 18's. She shrugged before she slipped off her footwear and continued to dance, this time going all out with her dance moves. 18 joined her in this and they went all out with their dance moves.

"This is so much fun!" Videl giggled.

"Sure is!" 18 smiled as she began to imitate a hula dancer.

"Not bad," Videl smiled as she wiggled her toes and imitated a belly dancer.

"Same to you,"

The two giggled and continued to dance together. Other people in the crowd began to record the two as they danced the night away.

* * *

Outside, the brunette was bobbing her head along to the beat, and yet while she was happy, she soon recalled the danger.

* * *

Videl and 18 both eventually got home and walked into their respective homes, seeing their husbands with their daughters.

* * *

"Glad to see you actually kept an eye on her…" Videl giggled.

"Yea… I needed to get some time off work and with our little Pan," Gohan smiled as Pan smiled in her sleep, "Aww…"

"Yeah…"

"So… no hard feelings?"

Videl simply smiled as she kissed him, the two smiling before they tucked themselves in for the night.

* * *

"Shame Marron couldn't get to see her tonight," 18 sighed, "But it was a great concert."

"I still remember going to one with you a couple years ago…"

"Yea…" 18 smiled fondly, "That was fun."

"Maybe the three of us can go together to a concert someday. I promise I'll try to make time for it."

The two smiled as they embraced before they headed for bed, cuddling up together as they slept.

" _I wish we could've gotten to keep that promise… because the next day, things changed forever…"_

* * *

The next day, the aliens finally got above the planet and set the large egg down to the surface.

"Hmm?" a blue haired woman muttered, noticing a radar in her room going off, "Hey, Vegeta, can you come here?"

"This better be important," a man in a blue bodysuit with white armor and spiked hair that looked like it was blown skyward, walked over.

"Did you sense this energy I'm getting here?"

"Yeah… what is that…?" Vegeta pondered, trying to trace the energy's source before gasping, "Bulma, stay here and keep Trunks safe. I'll be back."

"Gotcha," Bulma nodded.

* * *

18 and Videl stood at a canyon, both in the midst of some training, Videl having wanted to improve herself and keep in shape after giving birth to Pan. 18 smiled as she blocked punches and kicks from Videl, who was getting very aggressive, and yet looked calm.

"Come on…" 18 smiled.

Videl decided to focus a bit on kicks, but 18 then managed to grab her leg and begin to tickle her feet a bit. Videl giggled before flat out laughing due to how rapidly 18 tickled her.

"NO FAIR!" Videl laughed before blasting a ball of yellow ki at 18, causing her to let go and allow Videl to pin her down to tickle her feet, "Let's see how you like it!"

18 laughed out loud in response and Videl kept it up for a few minutes until 18 used her ki to take them skyward and simply smirk as Videl soon stopped and had to hang onto her.

"You know you can fly as well," 18 reminded.

"...oh right…" Videl giggled as she lightly blinked her head and began to fly, soon taking an aerial combat stance before 18 giggled, "What?"

"You're always too tense. Learn to relax a little," 18 told her as she hovered over and began to tickle Videl again, Videl laughing harder than before, "See? This is a way to relax…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the egg continued to float in the sky and start to crack a bit, glowing a faint Vegeta walked on a cliff that was a few miles south. He simply observed it as Goku flew up, carefully eyeing the egg.

"Looks like a potential foe…" he heard Goku say before Goku began to power up, his hair getting spikier, pointing upward, and gaining blue hair before he dashed off towards the egg.

"Wh-I… Kakarot, wait up!" Vegeta snapped, using the same power up tactic and dashing to the egg, "Wait up!"

It wasn't long before Goku got to the egg and started to punch it to get it open,

"Come out of there!" Goku snapped as he kept it up.

"Go Goku go!" people in the crowd cheered, having heard of his exploits recently and began to support him.

However, the creature in the egg began to roar angrily.

"Come on," Goku muttered when suddenly, the energy in the egg began to slowly flow outwards. Vegeta began to back away, but Goku continued to attack the egg, making it crack more and more until it cracked open and a powerful pink wave flew across the area, "Wh-"

Goku then vanished in the blink of an eye, shocking everyone as the energy began to spread further and further, hitting everything in its path, making people vanish.

"...it's gonna wipe out life…" Vegeta muttered before he dashed off as fast as he could, flying back to Bulma's house, "BULMA!"

"What is it?!" Bulma yelled as she ran out with Trunks, a young boy with short lavender hair wearing a teal gi and orange belt.

"No time to explain, we have to run now!" Vegeta told them.

"Wha-"

The pink energy wave continued to the house, hitting Vegeta and Trunks, causing them both to vanish and yet leave Bulma behind intact, but shocked.

"What?! NO! VEGETA! TRUNKS!"

* * *

A green alien was watching, looking more alarmed by the energy wave and sensing all the energy signs disappearing. He felt a bit ill at the loss of energy around him as he tried to take to the air and felt ill.

"G… Gohan!" he gasped, trying to go to where Gohan was, "Gohan?"

Krillin and Gohan rushed over with their daughters and saw the wave flying closer.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but…"

"In case something happens… tell 18 that I love her…" Krillin said quickly.

"Same with me to Videl. ...Good luck, Piccolo," Gohan added as the wave hit them.

Krillin and Gohan vanished, but the green alien, Piccolo, remained, if heavily weakened, while holding onto Marron and Pan, the little girls looking scared as he teleported with them.

* * *

18 and Videl both sat and stared at the sky, looking at how beautiful the blue sky was before the pink wave passed over.

"Huh?" 18 blinked.

"What just happened?" Videl asked before a teleportation sound occurred, "Huh?"

"Videl… Lazuli…" Piccolo grunted, holding the two girls' daughters.

"Piccolo?!" 18 gasped as she and Videl looked at him, "What's going on?"

"Some… wave is passing over the planet…" he winced, "Making men… vanish…"

"Krillin/Gohan!" the girls gawked.

"Both… gone…" he weakly spoke as he fell to his knees, "They said… they love you. Make sure… the world… stays safe…"

He then set Marron and Pan down. Their mothers took their kids and hugged their crying daughters, 18 and Videl looking in worry.

"Goodbye… world…" he whispered before vanishing from sight.

"Momma! P-Pappa… g-g-gone~!" Marron cried to her mom as Pan also cried, the two mothers looking on in worry.

A large pink flash then zapped over the Earth and what looked to be a screen appear. Every woman on Earth looked to see the alien queen.

* * *

"My name is Queen Miko. I am the leader of Femascurya. As of now, you women have been freed of your male oppressors."

* * *

"My boyfriend vanished!" a woman yelled.

"Give me back my son!" another yelled.

"Where's my husband?!" another woman shouted.

* * *

"There will be no more males on this planet. Thanks to my race's advances in magic and technology, you are free to love your fellow women, have kids together, and be free to even run around without clothes if you want, but… this planet now belongs to me and the empire of Femascurya," the queen smirked, "If you women should need anything, let us know and we will help this world as we have already."

* * *

Some people began to nervously look at each-other, unsure of what to expect.

"...I tried to warn them…" the brunette with glasses muttered as she walked into an alleyway.

* * *

"If any of you should try to leave, you may. However, no men can ever live on this world again. Be thankful for our kindness…" Queen Miko smiled, "But just remember, if it weren't for us, then you would all suffer. So please… welcome our rule of this world and obey your new queen."

* * *

Videl and 18 both stared in anger, Videl especially clenching her fist while 18 tried to comfort her child.

"Don't worry, Marron. Kaa-san's here." 18 comforted.

"We're gonna make them pay…" Videl growled.

"But what can we do? They took out Goku and the others with one attack…" 18 reminded.

"Papa's gone…" Marron whimpered as Pan just cried.

"We'll find a way," Videl assured.

"Best to keep the girls calm first," 18 suggested as she looked to Marron, "Just hang tight, Marron, Mommy will keep you safe."

"Papa's gone…"

18 simply comfortingly petted her daughter's hair as the two took off to find a safer spot. They eventually got to Bulma's place and saw Bulma on her knees, crying over her recent loss.

"Bulma?" 18 asked, "What happened?"

"Vegeta… a-and Trunks… they're gone…" she whimpered, trying to hold back her tears, but they flowed out, "And… I… I…"

"Don't worry, Bulma. We'll make sure that they pay…" 18 assured, "Just… watch Marron and Pan while we go do that, ok?"

"O-Ok. I… I can do that…" Bulma assured.

18 and Videl then headed off out of the house, leaving Marron and Pan with Bulma. The two soon made their way to a forest where a ship was.

* * *

"Mom?" the princess began.

"Yes?"

"...do you ever think doing this might… hurt a world?"

"Don't be silly, dear. We're liberating these worlds from the oppression of men," Queen Miko assured.

The princess just sighed in response before she headed for a window and walked out to breathe a bit. She then took out the box with the earrings and opened it.

"It's time."

She closed the box, set it outside, and then walked back into the ship, "May two strong warriors guide this world to its new future…"

* * *

At that same time, 18 and Videl were making their way through the forest where the ship was, unaware of what was to come. They soon stopped in a clearing to see a ship. Videl fired a ki blast right at the ship, 18 groaning a bit at first before adding her own two blasts of yellow ki, causing the ship to shake.

* * *

The ship jostled a little.

"What just happened?!" Queen Miko asked.

-We were attacked.-

"What?! How? By who?! All the men on this planet are gone!" Queen Miko demanded to know.

The front monitor then showed Videl and 18 as they continued to blast the ship with ki.

"What are those two ladies doing? We helped them…" Queen Miko blinked.

-Give us back our husbands you yaros!- Videl yelled.

"Can somebody go out there and explain it can't be done?" the queen asked.

The ship got smacked with more ki blasts, leaving the ship lurching before the monitor shorted out.

"...send out the troops and arrest them for assault!"

Several female soldiers then exited the ship and arrived before the two.

"Who are you?" Videl demanded to know.

"We are the forces of Miko, Queen of the Femascurya!" the leader informed as a soldier grabbed Videl, "And you are both under arrest for assault."

Videl then blasted the soldier in the face with ki, sending her back.

"I don't care about your queen! I WANT MY HUSBAND BACK!" Videl snapped, rushing in, making 18 sigh before she helped Videl fight, "Hmm?"

"You're going in at this too recklessly. We need focus attacks on them!" she responded.

Videl just roared, punching one of the soldiers so hard that her hand began to bleed a little. However, their attacks were hardly phasing the soldiers. They came marching forward, aiming their hands with their own purple energies charging in their hands before they blasted at the two. The two got sent rolling on the ground, but Videl bumped into a small box.

"Huh?" she blinked as she picked up the box and saw what was in it, "...no way…"

"What?" 18 responded.

"Look," she responded, showing 18 the silver and pink earrings, "These look like those earrings Goku and Vegeta used to fuse. Let's try them!"

"...At this point, it's worth a try, so let's do this," 18 nodded as she took an earring, placing it into her left ear.

"Here's hoping these work like those earrings," Videl gulped, placing her earring into her right ear, the two ladies feeling a new energy surge through them as the earrings glowed.

Suddenly, they were pulled, as if magnetized, to each other, their chests colliding as their bodies glowed and lights combined, blinding the soldiers and even Queen Miko. When their eyes opened, they gasped in shock at the new woman who stood before them. She looked as tall as the average man did on Earth, her hair looking similar to 18's but had both blonde and black streaks, her eyes being blue, and she wore a blue jacket with torn sleeves, a pink t-shirt underneath, a necklace that looked to be made of pearls, black yoga pants, and yellow ankle bands with her feet being bare with purple nails. She looked at her new body, flexing her muscles to feel the new incredible power flowing through her.

"Wow… this is amazing…" she gawked, her voice sounding like both Videl and 18 speaking in unison, the soldiers blushing as the new woman unintentionally showed off her bust and butt while stretching a bit.

* * *

-Queen… are you seeing this?-

"I am…" she nodded, paling at the sight, "Those women… they have fused…"

The princess gave a soft smile in response, hidden from her mother, as she looked at the screen with a smile.

* * *

"The women once known as Lazuli, aka Android 18, and Videl are now a part of me. I suppose you could call me Videl 18…" she spoke.

" _Videl 18?"_ Videl's voice spoke from within their fused state.

" _We can think about it later. Just go with it for now…"_ 18's voice responded.

"What are you waiting for?! STOP HER!" the leader of the soldiers shouted, making them all fire their purple energy at Videl 18, who simply dodged the blasts like they were nothing, "What?!"

"Wow…" she gawked, "Now this is some cool speed…"

She then quickly dashed forward and kicked some soldiers to the ground nearly without effort. Some of the soldiers had blushed as they eyed her bust, butt, and various other body parts before they got knocked out by others getting tossed onto them.

"Wow… these girls are nothing compared to me, not to mention too flustered by how I look," Videl 18 grinned to herself

" _I never realized how strong you are…"_ Videl admitted.

" _To be honest, we've both been training so much since we both had our daughters. Not to mention, this new form is clearly making them aroused beyond what they expected…"_

" _Idea! How about we try and use our new body to trick them into giving back our husbands?"_

" _Now you're using your head,"_ 18 grinned, as when the soldiers were all knocked down, noses bleeding teal from the arousal, Videl 18 approached a spot where Queen Miko could see them.

* * *

-Pardon our intrusion, 'your highness', but uh…,- Videl 18 began to plead as she showed off her body, -May you please undo what you did to our husbands? We understand you wanted to liberate the male oppression, but our husbands were far too kind for the judgment you gave them, and our poor daughters are already distraught at the loss of their fathers…-

Queen Miko blushed profusely at the Earth fusion's advances, eyeing her whole body as she kept it up, but she soon shook her head, "Um… I apologize, ladies, I would help you with that if I could, but the men are all evil and must be removed."

-Please?- Videl 18 begged.

"Besides… it's impossible."

This confused Videl 18 greatly, -Define impossible.-

"What we did to your planet is irreversible and even if your husbands could be brought back, the effects of what we did are making the atmosphere hostile to any male life. In fact, in order to reproduce, all female life is being modified thanks to this same atmosphere, essentially requiring same sex relationships."

Videl 18 simply stared in disbelief, shocked by this revelation and the shattering thoughts that no matter what they tried, no male life would be brought back, not even the men that they loved and cared for. She then angrily began to charge up ki, lifting her hand over her head as the teal ki began to shift into the form of a spinning disc.

-...If we can't have our husbands back…- she started, tears coming out of her eyes as the disc spun even faster, -Then I'll make you pay for making them vanish! DESTRUCTO DISC! HAAAAA!-

She then launched the Ki disc at the ship causing part of it to blow up, the ship rattling and shaking as if it were about to self-destruct further. The ship quickly took off and left for space, Videl 18 crying to the heavens, before she curled up into a ball and wept.

* * *

She had walked over to a lake, looking at her form in the reflection of the water, "Wow… I look amazing. No wonder those aliens were blushing over me when I tried to fight them…"

" _We look great together…"_ Videl smiled.

" _I have to admit, we do,"_ 18 added as Videl 18 posed, both girls to make her blushing as they kept it up, " _So… any idea when we unfuse?"_

" _Uh… I don't know."_

" _What?! How did Goku and Vegeta do it?!"_

" _Uh… I… I don't know…"_

As a result of this, Videl 18 stopped posing and cast a glance towards her head, "I suppose I'll have to stay fused…"

A person in military gear then walked over to the two, this person (obviously female), looked nervous, yet calm at the same time.

"Hello?" Videl 18 spoke.

"Do not be alarmed. I'm simply looking for someone to guide me to the ship of the aliens. I know they were the cause of all the men vanishing, and I wish to make them pay!"

"...already did so."

"Oh… well… you must be very powerful then…" she gawked, "Listen… uh… every leader in the world just vanished… which left a lot of women with no leader. Uh… we need a leader… to help bring everyone back…"

"I spoke to their leader… we can't ever bring the men back. They did something to the atmosphere to make it toxic to men…" Videl 18 sighed sadly, "My husband vanished…"

"...I'm sorry to hear that…" the military agent said as she gave a comforting hug, Videl 18 accepting said hug, "But… we do need a leader. Someone who can at least help the women of Earth pull together and…"

Videl 18 then began to think about it as the agent explained.

" _What do you think, 18?"_ Videl asked.

" _At this point, we may not have a choice. As far as everyone is concerned, we're the strongest woman on Earth now since we drove off the aliens who killed Goku and every other man. We have to give them hope,"_ 18 figured.

" _...I guess you're right. But we know nothing about leading a city, let alone the entire planet."_

" _We'll just have to figure it out…"_

"I'll do it," Videl 18 eventually responded.

"Thank you," the agent smiled as she deeply hugged Videl 18, "Glad to know we have a beautiful person who can kick butt in charge."

"...did you just call me beautiful?"

The agent then began to blush, letting go at once, "Um, I… uh… th-that is to say, uh… I mean…"

"You know, I recall the atmosphere doing something else to women that can benefit us… it's making us attracted to each other… and you look like quite the cutie yourself in uniform," Videl 18 grinned flirtatiously, "How about we relax a little a-"

The agent fainted, a bright blush and wide smile on her face, making Videl 18 giggle a tiny bit.

" _...Wow, we were just joking about it, and yet I think this girl really thinks we're hot stuff."_ Videl noted.

" _It could help us rally the women to our side. If they just think we're beautiful, maybe it'll make them want to listen a bit?"_ 18 figured.

Videl 18 then lowered down to the agent's boots and slipped them and her socks off to reveal her bare feet, Videl internally confused why they were doing this, but 18 grinned as she tickled them a little bit and the agent regained consciousness, "Hi."

"Oh… uh… did I faint?" the agent blinked.

"Yea, you did," Videl 18 confirmed, "But I tickled you back into consciousness."

"Thanks… I guess?" she responded.

"Your feet do look cute…" Videl 18 smiled, confusing the woman, but she blushed .

"Uh… y-yea… um… maybe we should… head back to South City and prepare the ladies there," the agent figured, standing up, ignoring the fact she was barefoot.

"Yea," Videl 18 nodded.

The agent then headed forward, Videl 18 putting the footwear of the agent aside and blowing it up with a ki blast.

" _There,"_ 18 smiled.

" _Was that necessary?"_ Videl asked.

" _Yes."_

* * *

Eventually, Videl 18 was shown to the world and people were rallying with her. They cheered, supporting the woman who drove off the aliens that killed their men, and some younger ones just stared at her feet.

"Wow… she's so pretty…" one teen girl gawked.

"Her bust looks amazing…" another added.

"Her butt is amazing…" yet another stated.

"I like her feet. I dunno why, but I find them so attractive…" a fourth admitted.

With the compliments coming her way, Videl 18 posed almost instinctively, making the crowds of women feel aroused due to the new atmosphere and some fainted.

"Hope you like me," she giggled, "Oh, and since we'll be staying for a while, I encourage you all to go barefoot. If you continue to keep your feet covered, then they won't be beautiful…"

" _Come to think of it… why are we barefoot?"_ Videl pondeed.

" _Well… I did consider ditching my footwear once or twice…"_ 18 informed.

" _Oh. But shouldn't we get people ready to defend Earth just in case?"_

" _Got that covered."_

"That being said, we need to all assure we can fight back in case forces like the aliens that took our men try anything else rash. We must be ready to fight. If you're with me, then stay tuned to your TVs, because I'll begin a series of broadcasts to help you ladies fight back against any forces that could harm us. If you don't wish to fight, well, there'll be other ways to help. Just… I need to think of them. For now though, just keep your eyes peeled for your new leader," Videl 18 spoke before winking.

The crowds cheered for Videl 18 as many of the women threw off their shoes and tossed them into the air. She quietly blew them to bits with some ki blasts.

* * *

Videl 18 sat in Bulma's house and held both Marron and Pan in her arms, the two girls somehow knowing she was their mothers combined. Bulma, meanwhile, sobbed a bit, which Videl 18 noticed "Hey…"

Bulma simply turned away from the fused woman.

" _We need to help her… she'd be our best tech expert…"_ 18 thought.

" _You're right. She knows a lot we don't, and she's never one to pass up an opportunity to explore these new scientific routes… she might be curious to know how the atmosphere changed and how it can affect us, but first…"_

"Marron, look after Pan for a moment, please. Mommy has to talk to someone," Videl 18 told the blonde girl after having fed both of them, "Treat her like a sister, ok?"

"...O-Ok," Marron nodded as Videl 18 kissed her on the forehead before going up towards Bulma, Marron looking to Pan and smiling, "...nee-chan."

Pan giggled, reaching for Marron as the two smiled, Videl 18 kneeling towards her blue-haired friend.

"Bulma?" Videl 18 spoke.

Bulma simply turned away.

"Bulma, please… I need your help. ...We need it."

"I know it's you, Lazuli, Videl…" Bulma responded without looking at them, "Leave me be. I don't want to get wrapped up in any more craziness with aliens and those freaky earrings. Let me mourn…"

"...I won't."

"...go away…" Bulma whimpered.

"Look, if you help us out, I promise that you can help us figure out what's happened to us that caused these changes to happen," Videl 18 replied, managing to get Bulma to look at her, and while the blunette knew who Videl 18 was, she blushed upon seeing her full body before her, "...uh…"

" _Wait… our new allure! I got an idea to have her help us!"_ Videl said.

"Listen, lil' bloomer, if you promise to help us with whatever we ask, then I'll provide you with a better time than Vegeta ever could. I'll make sure you're happy no matter what," Videl 18 smiled as she leaned close to Bulma, making sure her bust was close, "If you're ever in need of any release, loving, fun, or just in the mood, just let me know. I'll give you anything you want…"

A blush covered Bulma's entire face, not sure how to respond, but as she tried to catch her breath, she found Videl 18 looking more and more attractive, making her face blush brighter and brighter, forgetting about her husband and son. Videl 18 just smiled a bit, not seeing what looked to almost be heart-shaped-spirals in Bulma's eyes, the blunette gulping as she looked at Videl 18's entire body and admired her.

"So… what do you say? Will you be my helper?" Videl 18 inquired in a cute way, winking, causing Bulma to smile wider and then hug the woman flirting with her, head in her bust and hands near her butt.

"YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES, YES! I'll be more than just a helper! I'll be a servant! I'll do whatever you say my wonderful leader!" Bulma exclaimed joyously.

Videl 18 looked surprised by this, but seeing Bulma rub her face against her own bust and feeling her hands against her butt made her blush and smile, but Videl and 18 simply glanced at each-other.

" _Think your plan worked too well…"_ 18 commented.

" _I don't even know how that worked like that. I was thinking just some charm might snap her out of her funk, but this…? This is a little too much…"_ Videl confessed.

" _To be honest, though, considering what those aliens did, maybe these earrings did more than fuse us. I think it's best if we just play along and if the girls fall for us, we just run with it."_ 18 suggested.

"Bulma… thank you for being helpful," Videl 18 smiled, kissing Bulma on the head and brushing her hair a bit, "Now then… why don't we start by you making some coffee or something. Something simple to get us started with your new servant role. And if you're really good, later this week I'll treat you to some one-on-one time, if you catch my drift."

Bulma smiled and headed for the kitchen to prepare the coffee, Videl 18 smiling as she turned to see Marron playing with Pan, the two quickly becoming like sisters.

"Nee-chan," Marron smiled.

"Onee-chan…" Pan giggled, making Marron smile before they hugged. Their combined mother giggling at the sight.

"And… just so you all know…" Videl 18 began, "No more footwear. You want your feet to be free at all times to be truly beautiful.

Marron nodded, slipping off her shoes as Videl 18 made adjustments to Pan's onesie to make sure her feet were visible.

"Bulma?" Videl 18 spoke.

"I heard you. My footwear's already in the trash. No more covering up my feet for my mistress," Bulma giggled, bringing over a mug of coffee for Videl 18, along with creamer and sugar, "Cream and sugar?"

"Two of both," Videl 18 smiled, "Also… 'mistress' has a nice ring to it. But let's save that for the home setting, ok?"

"Of course," Bulma nodded, applying the requested cream and sugar to the coffee, "If we're in public, what should I call you?"

"Hmm… just call me… I dunno… ma'am, queen, whatever you think is best."

"Understood, ma'am," Bulma smiled as she walked to another chair and showed off her feet a bit, "How do they look? While you were watching your daughters, I took a moment while waiting for the coffee to dump my footwear in the trash."

"They look nice… but… they'd look better if you get your nails painted the same color as your hair. It is a very lovely shade on you," Videl 18 suggested.

Bulma just giggled in response, wiggling her toes.

"And while we're at it, unless you're going to be working in a lab, don't feel so restricted. Let your curves breathe, wear clothes that show off your best features for me and our new world."

"Of course," Bulma smiled, removing her white lab coat and unbuttoning part of her top, allowing her cleavage to expand, and adjusting her pants a bit to make her butt look bigger, "You like?"

"Yep," Videl 18 smiled.

"Thank you, Mistress," Bulma giggled, making her bust bounce a bit.

* * *

After a bit, Videl 18 was standing outside and looking at the moon. The moon almost seemed to look a bit pink due to the new nature of the atmosphere. Regardless, Videl 18 smiled as she looked inside and saw Bulma, Pan and Marron asleep.

" _So… what was up with some of the things you told Bulma?"_ 18 asked.

" _...I didn't encourage her to adjust her clothes."_

" _Well, I didn't either. Guess there's something about our fused state that's all her own that has an effect like that."_

" _...I miss Gohan."_

" _Yea… don't worry. We all miss a man in our lives,"_ 18 comforted, hugging Videl as their fusion shed a tear, " _We will keep Earth safe though. After all, we technically are the strongest woman on the planet now, and we kinda… own it now."_

" _That… that is true,"_ Videl sniffled a bit as she stretched.

Videl 18 stood up, having wind blow in her hair, looking around her as she could sense all the women on the planet, "Everyone who passed… rest easy. From this day forward, Videl 18 shall protect this world."

* * *

 **Pikatwig: Well, that was a first chapter.**

 **KKD: Not bad, huh Pika?**

 **Pikatwig: Yeah. So… the rating for this… as you know, is T. It might go up, but we don't know yet. Emphasis is on the word 'might'.**

 **KKD: Reason why… well, the interactions should give you a clue, but we don't want to go too far in explaining.**

 **Pikatwig: So… the bad guys. We haven't come up with much for them yet, but the name should ring a bell. Just like how Dragon Orb-**

 **KKD: Dragon Ball.**

 **Pikatwig: Whatever. Was based on mythology, the enemy name is based on mythology. Based on Themascurya, but the TH is an F.**

 **KKD: Yea, basically, it's Wonder Woman's home. There's quite a bit we changed up just to make this work.**

 **Pikatwig: As for why monkey boy did what he did… it's kinda like his Death Battle with Superman. He thought it was a threat, so went to bash first and ask questions never.**

 **KKD: Yea, he is kinda thick-headed like that. Still, for this world to be possible, we had to remove as many of the male cast as we could.**

 **Pikatwig: Yep. Though, some got decent last moments.**

 **KKD: And it led to an interesting conflict, causing Pika's favorite two girls to come in and fight back.**

 **Pikatwig: And then fuse.**

 **KKD: Yea, the whole idea of the fusion was based off an image Pika requested I make, which was also something we came up with in an RP one. We just wanted to make a story based around her at that point.**

 **Pikatwig: I did request somebody else make their own rendition.**

 **KKD: It was pretty cool, too, even if it was monochrome yellow.**

 **Pikatwig: I did confuse the artist when I mentioned the barefoot thing. Just part of the design because reasons.**

 **KKD: Still, with what we came up with, I think it works out ok.**

 **Videl: I had fun.**

 **18: Yea, it was a blast.**

 **Pikatwig: Yea.**

 **Bulma: Why am I a servant girl?**

 **Pikatwig: ...just cause.**

 **KKD: Don't ask.**

 **Pikatwig: Though, as an aside, when we concepted this… I had no idea what we were gonna do with Pan and Marron. I didn't even know if we were gonna include them.**

 **KKD: Well, I thought it'd be cruel to just forget them like Toriyama forgets a lot of things.**

 **Pikatwig: Fair enough.**

 **KKD: So, favorite part?**

 **Pikatwig: Videl and 18 fusing and their new form kicking butt.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was my favorite part, too.**

 **Pikatwig: One other cute thing. The planet number for Earth.**

 **KKD: For the record, the first 2 sets of six digits are in relation to the volumes of the manga 18 and Videl appeared in respectively.**

 **Pikatwig: What he said.**

 **KKD: So yea, that was the first installment of this tale of ours.**

 **Pikatwig: Ryu Sphere. The subtitle is…**

 **KKD: Either Femme Fatale Fusion or Tales of Videl 18. We haven't decided yet.**

 **Pikatwig: It'll likely be picked by the time it goes up.**

 **KKD: Yea. Well, hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pikatwig: So… my finals are next week. I do have some time to goof off and relax, so… I guess we can work on something. Only reason we're doing this is because… because.**

 **KKD: Yea. I've got one final left, and a project to present next week, but once I do the final, I'm in the clear, too. So yea, I guess we got something to work on.**

 **Pikatwig: And I would kinda like to be distracted from real life for a bit… so… this.**

 **Videl: Alright…?**

 **18: I assume it's our time again?**

 **KKD: Yea.**

 ***The two smiled***

 **Pikatwig: Alright, let's begin.**

 **KKD: Yea. Here we go.**

 **Disclaimers: Neither author owns anything used in this story, including Dragon Ball Z. They belong to their respective owners such as Shueshia, Bandai, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Akira Toriyama. Everything else in terms of original concepts belongs to the authors.**

* * *

" _It had been two days since what was now officially documented as the Male Vanishing Event, or M.V.E. for short. 18 and I have been put in charge of essentially the entire planet, and somehow, the population already loves us, and we're starting a sort of warrior culture to get prepared in case anything like those female aliens show up again. Everything appears to be recovering ok for the most part, some women still getting used to the idea of an all-female world, some needing counseling, some just not wanting to live in this world anymore… and some just going along with it. As for what I was doing now? ...catching some Zs. It's tough being the leader of a planet and being fused with someone, so I had to sleep."_

* * *

Videl 18 rested on a bed in, snoring a bit as Marron and Pan were also sleeping. Bulma happily walked in and set down a tray of pancakes while adjusting her top a bit. She muttered something about making sure her bust was decent and then walked over to Videl 18 and rubbed her still clothed bust against her back.

"Ugh… morning already?" Videl 18 sighed as she woke up. She then turned over to Bulma and smiled a bit, "Well… you making mornings better."

"Good morning to you as well, Mistress," Bulma smiled, "I've prepared some special pancakes for you and your two daughters."

"Thank you," Videl 18 smiled, slowly getting up, then wearing what appeared to be pink pajama pants and a white t-shirt, gave Bulma a light kiss to the cheek, "I see you're already getting accustomed to your new life."

"Well, if it weren't for you, then I don't think I'd adjust," Bulma admitted as she stretched a little as her bust bounced, "Well, it's almost time to get your daughters up. So I'd hurry up and eat breakfast."

Marron gave a soft giggle as she got up and lightly poked Pan, "Nee-chan…"

Pan yawned as she started to get up and looked at Marron, "Onee-chan…"

" _Nice to see they've adjusted…"_ 18 smiled.

" _Yea, it is. Still surprised that they knew it was us combined…"_ Videl admitted.

Videl 18 simply ate her breakfast with a smile, Marron also enjoying the pancakes before Pan ended up accidentally smacking Marron with a pancake piece. Marron looked ready to cry before Videl 18 petted her on the head and Marron calmed down a bit.

"Sowwy…" Pan apologized.

"It's ok," Marron smiled, the two giggling as they both continued to eat.

* * *

Videl 18 walked downstairs and saw Bulma tending to Marron and Pan. She just gave a soft smile as she looked to Bulma, "Thanks for watching them while I bathed."

"No problem," Bulma smiled, "Your little girls are just precious angels."

"I know," Videl 18 smiled back.

"So… what do you have to do today?"

"I got some meetings with representatives of all the nations of the world…" Videl 18 informed, "Can you come with me? I honestly am a bit worried I might get lost…"

"But of course," Bulma nodded, "I'll do anything to make sure you're happy."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to give you a reward of some sort later," Videl 18 assured.

Bulma could only smile and blush at the thought, giggling a tiny bit as Videl 18 simply smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a more calming place, a light-purple skinned woman with reddish hair was looking at a scroll showing a large muscular character taking on Goku and a few others when...

"Hey! Supreme Kai of Time!" a female voice shouted, making the purple-skinned woman turn to see a young woman about 17 or 16 years old with lavender hair and eyes, and a sailor uniform of sorts in black with a red tie and plaid skirt, a yellow sash and bracelets, "Something's going on!"

"Hmm?" the redhead muttered, putting the scroll away.

"Just look!" the girl yelled as she tossed several scrolls into the air.

The scrolls landed and the redhead looked to see text floating off of the scrolls, shocking her as the images of the scrolls showed what looked to be events of the future vanish.

"What in the world is causing history to alter to this degree?!" the Supreme Kai of Time gawked

"I wish I had an answer," the girl admitted, "But I don't. Heck… I can actually feel my own memory changing…"

"Oh dear… We need to find a way to fix this! Fast!" she gasped as she picked up her partner and headed out.

A scroll then slowly shifted to show a picture of Videl 18 simply sitting and looking bored.

* * *

"And as such, our population is growing more and more uneasy about the lack of men to even focus on a task!" a woman who looked Korean informed.

"...in a language I'll understand?" Videl 18 sighed.

"They're basically asking what you'll provide in exchange for them following you," Bulma simplified.

"...in laymen's terms, I guess…" the representative shrugged.

"Anything else I need to hear?" Videl 18 asked everyone in the room.

"It would appear not," Bulma informed, "Alright, go ahead and talk."

Videl 18 simply nodded as she stood up, stretched a bit, and then walked to the front of the room, "Ladies. I would suggest that you all trust me. I've managed to get Japan and North America stable and willing to listen. I will help address these matters in due time as long as you go along with the plans I've suggested and air the footage I've promised in Japan and America at this time so we may prepare."

Bulma simply blushed and stared at Videl 18.

"I'll simply need you all to trust me. If we band together during these tough times, then we will surely pull through and come back stronger than ever before," Videl 18 smiled.

The other women in the room looked concerned at first, but were more willing to listen since they watched Videl 18 move around a bit.

"Plus…" Videl 18 smiled as she stopped moving and posed a bit, "Having an attractive, strong, caring, and confident leader will assure the populations' cooperation and show what enemies will need to deal with if they try something."

Bulma had hearts in her eyes and giggled as she stared. The nation representatives were a bit more unsure, but Videl 18 could still see plenty of blushing.

"But-"

"Just relax," Videl 18 said calmly, making her bust bounce to the reps on her left while adding a bounce of her butt cheeks to those on her right, the ladies starting to smile as Videl 18 spoke again, "And if you trust me… I'll make sure to help nations if they need it. Just focus on keeping your nations in line and trust me to lead them all."

She ended this off with a quick look at her feet, and instantly the Chinese representative giggled, leaping up before removing the heavier parts of her outfit and slipped off her footwear.

"You can count China in," she smiled with a wink.

"Are you sure?" the Australian representative asked.

"Of course I'm sure. If our world leader is capable of training our world to defend itself and make sure we all stand together, then we don't have anything to worry about!"

"Plus…" Bulma began as she walked into their view and adjusted her top to show her bust and sat on the table next to Videl 18, "Videl 18 here beat back those aliens with a few select attacks that your women could be training in as we speak."

"Really?" the Australian leader asked.

"Yep," Bulma nodded quickly, "And seeing as the aliens are all female… we could fend them off either with our superior fighting prowess, or our own allure that can be enhanced with training from our leader…"

"...you said your allure did what?"

"It helped stall them long enough to get information I needed, and combined with my power, it sent them packing."

"...alright…" the Australian leader sighed, "I suppose we don't have much choice right now. We'll trust you."

Nods of agreement came from the rest of the table, Videl 18 smiling as the women all shaked hands with her.

"Thanks," Videl 18 whispered to Bulma.

* * *

"So… what should we do about that person?" a general of Queen Miko asked.

"I don't know… we've never had any rebellion before!"

The queen herself was pacing as her generals went over ideas.

"...maybe we could just leave?" the princess shrugged.

"Umi… do you not understand what that would mean for our world that we've worked so long and hard to create and perfect? It would be ruined. I will not allow some upstart fusion girl who brashly and rudely tried to counter us to ruin our plan. That dumb, annoying, infuriating, attractive… lovely… beautiful…" Miko spoke before she quickly shook her head, "Woman ruin everything!"

"...mom…"

"So… after we get this planet on our side… what are we gonna do with that leader?"

"She'll be our prisoner, made an example of anyone who dares defy us again!" Queen Miko yelled.

Umi sighed to herself as she looked to Earth, seeing the planet was still within range, from orbit the formerly blue oceans now looking pink while the landmasses still looked green, yet had traces of white across the surface.

* * *

"Thanks for the help," Videl 18 smiled.

"You're welcome. I live only to serve you," Bulma smiled as they walked back to Bulma's home, "So… my reward for being helpful?"

"What would you like? I'll do anything you want."

Bulma blushed heavily as Videl 18 pressed her bust against her back.

Suddenly, they covered their eyes as in a blinding light, two new women appeared before them. One looked like an average high school girl, the other a shorter woman with light purple skin, reddish orange hair, and wearing an outfit of purples, magentas, and yellows that signified a high status.

"Bulma! Lazuli! Thank goodness we found y-" the Supreme Kai of Time began before she looked at Videl 18, "Lazuli? What happened to you?"

"Not many people called me Lazuli…" Videl 18 responded.

"Hi…" the girl behind them added.

"Mirai?" Videl 18 blinked, "It's you. Good to see you again."

"Wait… I… don't recall you looking like that, 18-chan," the girl, Mirai, blinked.

"I had to fuse with Videl. Long story, female alien race came down and eliminated all male life, leaving us women to keep the Earth going."

"That never happened…" the Supreme Kai of Time muttered, "That never happened! That thing you just said never happened in the true timeline! Oh no…"

"What do you mean?"

"You two never fused! Aside from that, this alien invasion was never supposed to be a thing, either. So many things wrong happened!"

"...uh… 18-chan… you look pretty," Mirai smiled.

"...don't forget who your girlfriend is…" the Supreme Kai of Time reminded.

Mirai simply giggled and just tapped the Supreme Kai's head.

"...so… what's going on here?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma, these are Mirai and the Supreme Kai of Time. Basically, one time, some bad guy went and messed with history and Mirai got recruited to fix it. I actually helped train her a little," Videl 18 smiled, "Or, rather, when I was just Android 18."

"Huh… ok."

"What's going on?" the Supreme Kai of Time sighed, "Ok… we're going to my library to find out the true cause of this mess!"

She then teleported the four away in a flash of light.

* * *

The Supreme Kai of Time looked through scrolls to try and find the source of time altering to how it did to bring Videl 18, but couldn't find anything.

"So… what are you looking for?" Bulma asked.

"Anything to show what changed… anything!" she responded, "Lazudel or whatever your name is!"

"...Lazudel…" Videl 18 muttered, "Not bad…"

"Whatever! You said some aliens did this. What were they called?!"

"Femascurya."

"Wait… that doesn't make any sense!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled, "They never even knew Earth existed! How could they have even left their homeworld to do anything?!"

"They have ships…" Bulma said simply.

"They did cause some damage to some planets, but not any planet worth anything to the true timeline!"

"Chronoa…" Mirai spoke up.

"...Mirai…"

"Maybe… maybe the true timeline wasn't meant to be true…"

"What?"

"Just a thought, but… maybe our universe isn't the true timeline. Maybe we're in some alternate reality and alternate time caused by a time alteration that set it to a new history…" Mirai guessed, "But… maybe this is the true timeline. I'm no expert in time, but maybe this is what time wanted?"

The Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, just sighed and kissed Mirai on the forehead.

"...you're such a doof…" Chronoa sighed, "But… maybe you're onto something."

"Uh… is this important for us right now?" Videl 18 asked.

"Well… answer me this. Do you know what happened to the Supreme Kai?"

"...No."

Chronoa gave a worried look as she teleported off, leaving Mirai with Videl 18 and Bulma.

"So… can we go back now?" Bulma asked.

"I can't teleport…" Mirai responded.

"Oh… so how long will it take for her to do… whatever?" Videl 18 asked, but Mirai just shrugged, "Fantastic."

Mirai then looked around a bit before she looked to the to, "Uh… you both look pretty?"

Bulma and Videl 18 giggled as they cuddled a little bit.

* * *

"Supreme Kai?!" Chronoa called out in a field, but couldn't get an answer, "Supreme Kai?! Shin?! Old man? Anyone?!"

She looked around nervously as she ran around to try and find anyone in the field. She continued searching the entire area, and found no one.

"He's… dead?" she gulped, "Wait… how did he die?! And… what does this mean for all of reality? ...What does it mean for me?"

* * *

Bulma, Videl 18 and Mirai all sat in the library as Chronoa teleported back in.

"The Supreme Kai is dead. I couldn't find anything in his place…" she nervously gulped, "How could they have killed him? It makes no sense…"

"Maybe… he died the same way the men on Earth did…" Videl 18 figured.

"...what now?" Bulma asked.

"I… guess I have to be the new Supreme Kai…"

"Wait… what does that mean?" Mirai asked.

"With the death of the previous Supreme Kai and no one else to take his place… I now have to be the highest creator and god of this universe. Time is still my primary focus as of now, but I need to take the old Supreme Kai's spot…" Chronoa informed.

"...and… what's that mean for you and me?" Mirai asked.

"...You and I can still be in a relationship, but I don't know if we can see each-other as often as we like to…"

"But… I love you… more than anything…" Mirai whimpered, hugging Chronoa, the Supreme Kai hugging back, "I don't want you to go away…"

"...Tell you what, I can make a clone that'll take my place here so that you and I can still be together and there'll be a new Supreme Kai."

Mirai smiled and kissed Chronoa happily.

"So… uh… can we go back now?" Videl 18 asked.

"Yes, I'll send you back. But if I personally need to talk to you, then I'll let you know," Chronoa informed.

"...by the way… is that barefoot thing considered 'in'?" Mirai asked.

"Yeah. Why ask?"

"Cause I suddenly remember that I loved being barefoot…" Mirai admitted as she kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes, "Better…"

"Well, good to know that my student likes it," Videl 18 smiled.

Chronoa looked at Mirai as the two kissed and then the new Supreme Kai teleported Bulma and Videl 18 home.

* * *

"So… she's your student?" Bulma asked.

"Was. I used to train her for a short time…" Videl 18 smiled.

* * *

 _Sometime ago, Android 18 was seen training Mirai. Android 18 smiled as she saw Mirai using her kicks against her while she defended. Mirai had a ready look on her face as she attempted to blast her with ki, but 18 simply evaded. Mirai then turned and launched out a large blast of ki at 18 that knocked her onto her back before she recovered._

" _Not bad," 18 smiled as she got up, "You're hiding some incredible talent there."_

" _Uh… thank you, Sensei…" Mirai said as she bowed._

" _You don't have to call me that if you don't want to…" 18 informed, "Just call me whatever feels natural to you."_

" _Ok… 18-chan…" Mirai smiled._

 _18 smiled a bit as as she petted the girl's hair a little._

* * *

"She has spunk…" Videl 18 said with a fond smile, "...kinda what I hope Marron will be like when she gets older."

In response, Marron giggled a little as she stood up and waved to her mother.

"Wait… we were gone for how long?" Videl 18 blinked.

"About two hours?" Bulma responded.

"Then… who did we have watching Marron and Pan?"

"Uh…" Bulma nervously stammered before she snapped her fingers, "Oh right, a friend of mine who needed a job. Uh… oh man… her name is escaping me right now, but she's a very kind woman with dark blue hair that wears a red bow in her hair."

"I'll have to thank her later," Videl 18 smiled.

" _How did she forget to find somebody to watch them?!"_ Videl groaned.

" _I have no idea, but luckily Bulma picked up the slack,"_ 18 responded.

Marron gave a soft yawn and Videl 18 simply smiled.

"I guess you're due for a nap," Videl 18 told her as she picked Marron up.

"Momma…" Marron smiled as she hugged her, "Hug…"

Videl 18 just smiled and hugged back as Bulma watched from nearby.

"Bulma, I'll have to give you your reward in a bit," Videl 18 informed, "Just gotta get Marron to her nap."

"I can wait," Bulma assured.

"Good. Cause after she settles down, I'm all yours," Videl 18 assured with a wink, making Bulma blush and smile, "Hold tight, dear."

"Ok," Bulma smiled.

* * *

Chronoa and Mirai arrived at the field Chronoa was at earlier, but it was refurbished to look more like a library of sorts that also had some areas for training and comfy furniture.

"...how is it you think this is the true timeline?" Chronoa asked, "I'm just wondering where you got that thought."

"...my memories don't usually change. As we figured before, my removal from the timeline doesn't change much, but now… I feel my memories have altered…" Mirai admitted, "That whole barefoot thing… I remember that was never a trend, yet now I remember it's been one for many years."

"I see… really bizarre, but I guess we can deal…" Chronoa figured as she saw Mirai looking at the ground, "...what?"

"What?"

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing."

Chronoa looked at Mirai a bit before noticing the latter's eyes were aimed at her feet. The new Supreme Kai giggled a bit as she removed her footwear and let Mirai stare.

"You were staring at nothing? I think you mean to say that you were staring at my feet," Chronoa childishly teased with a giggle as she just let her girlfriend stare, "So… what do you think?"

"Pretty…" Mirai smiled.

"Thought so," Chronoa smiled back as she kissed Mirai, "You're so cute when you smile. It's honestly something I love about you…"

"...hey… uh… will we be able to go in and help 18-chan and her friends out if they need it?" Mirai curiously asked, "I'm just curious if we can."

"Why do you think I set us up in time to make sure we're closer to this part of the job?" Chronoa giggled as she guided Mirai forward, "Because of my new position, I'll be able to create more worlds to maintain more of a balance that Shin neglected. Seriously, only 23 planets with sentient life? I can make sure more worlds get life and, if they need the help, we can pop in and help. Plus, since you're my most trusted partner, I'll let you have some input in the life created and the new worlds."

Mirai smiled as she hugged Chronoa and gave her a kiss.

"I look forward to helping you in creation… megami-sama."

* * *

"So… they're finally asleep. Now, I'm all yours," Videl 18 smiled as she walked over to Bulma with a smile as she slowly moved over, "Whatever you want for your reward, I'll happily comply. If you want to do something to me, if you want me to do something to you, anything you want. Just tell me."

Bulma's entire face turned pink, smiling as she simply looked at Videl 18 a bit, "...anything I want?"

"Anything you want," Videl 18 assured as she teased her by moving her hand to her top and slightly tugged at it, "So just let me know what you want."

"...ok…" she blushed as she thought a bit, "...maybe… you can give my feet some attention?"

"Sure. Just… what kind of attention do you want? Want a simple foot massage, seeing my bare bust against them? Something else?"

"...just… be simple for now…"

"Gotcha, one foot massage for my lovely servant," Videl 18 smiled.

In response, the fused woman got down to Bulma's feet and began to massage them. Bulma blushed and relaxed deeply as she felt tension release from her body. She simply leaned into the couch as she smiled, Videl 18 looking up at the smile as Bulma blushed.

"Enjoying it?" Videl 18 asked.

"Yes…" Bulma nodded.

"Good. I want you to feel relaxed and happy. You are my servant and you deserve to be happy…" Videl 18 smiled as she continued the foot massage, "Just relax and enjoy this massage."

Bulma just nodded as her eyes regained the heart spiral, giggling as the massage continued, "...Mistress? You think my feet are pretty?"

"Of course," Videl 18 smiled, kissing said feet as she continued the massage, "They're just as beautiful as the lady they're attached to."

"Oh Mistress, you're just too kind to me…" Bulma smiled.

"Well, I want to be kind to the people who are willing to serve me. If I can't be kind to those I'm helping to lead, then I'm not fit to lead. Plus… it's you. You deserve to be happy after you lost so much…"

"Thank you oh so much, Mistress…" Bulma smiled as she leaned in and kissed her cheek, "You're so amazing and kind. I want to stay your servant no matter what."

Videl 18 giggled a bit as she continued the massage, smiling a bit as Bulma let some occasional moans slip out, but she didn't mind as she kept up for another few minutes.

" _...do you think we/ might've done something to her?"_ 18 asked.

" _Hard to say. Still, as long as she's happy, Bulma should be just fine… I hope…"_ Videl responded.

The fusion giggled as Bulma continued to let moans slip out from the foot massage, "That's right… just keep relaxing. Feel that tension leave your body and feel calm and happy as I massage your feet."

Bulma smiled, relaxing as her face continued to blush and her eyes continued to have the heart spiral, "Mistress… more… massage… please…"

Videl 18 giggled and continued before she eventually stopped as Bulma dozed off. She then pulled out her pajamas and began to change, simply smiling a bit.

* * *

Umi walked along the ship, staring at the earth as it continued to change in color from the old blue, orange and green to pinks, whites, and dark blues. She sighed sadly before she saw that the ships that the troops were using were parked and preparing to do other things. As the troops began to check inventory, Umi took a white tank top, blue skirt, a gold cape, and gold crown from a nearby closet and ducked into a nearby ship. Once inside she started the launch sequence and changed clothes. The ship took off without any troops seeing it fly down to Earth at a quiet speed...

* * *

 **Pikatwig: Well… that was certainly a chapter.**

 **KKD: Cute little romp, not much action happening. But this is more to start getting a new world built at this point before we break any status quos.**

 **Pikatwig: Honestly… I had an idea for the chapter in my mind, but execution… could've been better? I'm not sure what to say. This is still early stuff and I'm sure we'll find a groove soon enough.**

 **KKD: Yea, I'm sure we will. This just goes to show how much different this story is if the Femascurya could go as far as to remove male deities from existence. Sure, we don't have them confirm that, but we all know it's implied.**

 **Pikatwig: So… I think the ending was the most interesting part. Seeing the princess head off to Earth for reasons unknown.**

 **KKD: That was interesting, too, but I liked how Chronoa and Mirai took over for the previous Supreme Kai, allowing us a reason for how new sentient races can be formed here.**

 **Pikatwig: For the record, Mirai is based on official artwork of the Future Warrior from the first Xenoverse game.**

 **KKD: She may have some changes later on, but I'll leave that up to Pika.**

 **Pikatwig: Well… we both said our favorite parts. I guess we'll see you next chapter.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne.**

 **Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


	3. Chapter 3

***KKD sat in front of a TV and was playing a round of FighterZ as Pikatwig walked on in with a tired look***

 **Pikatwig: ...man… *walks over and sits down on couch***

 **KKD: Come on… come on… come on…**

 **Pikatwig (muffled): Hey…**

 **KKD: Almost got it… and… YES! I WON! *gets a pillow tossed at him* Hmm? *turns to see Pikatwig* Oh, hey Pika. What's up?**

 **Pikatwig: Not much… up for anything?**

 **KKD: Sure.**

 **Pikatwig: ...what should we do?**

 **-One Coin Toss Later-**

 **Pikatwig: And that's how we got here.**

 **KKD: I see…**

 **Pikatwig: So… some news about this series… FighterZ is out.**

 **KKD: Yep. And it's quite fun, personally. Though it also reveals info about Android 21.**

 **Pikatwig: Which, at the time of concepting this story, we didn't know about. She popped up back in the first chapter and tried to warn the heroes about what was gonna happen… not that they listened. Oh and BrainScratchCommentaries recently wrapped up a playthrough of the first Budokai game… which I watched out of total boredom.**

 **KKD: K. I guess it's only related because Dragon Ball.**

 **Pikatwig: And they're gonna be doing FighterZ soon, so… yea.**

 **KKD: Neat.**

 **Pikatwig: Also ...Dimps worked on Budokai…**

 **KKD: Surprised?**

 **Pikatwig: Yes.**

 **KKD: Yea, they worked on a lot of titles.**

 **Pikatwig: Aside… I think that Android 21 looks kinda cute. Not as attractive as 18, but still…**

 **KKD: At least it got her a spot in the story. And we can chalk this up as a slightly different 21, or… y'know, that'd be spoiler if you haven't seen the game yet, so I won't say.**

 **Pikatwig: Plus… alternate dimension…**

 **18: So.. there's a storyline with alternate dimensions in the show right now… why didn't this dimension get caught up in it?**

 **KKD: It's complicated. Besides, this world is more like an alternate timeline, not another world entirely.**

 **Pikatwig: So… I think we might have Android 21 play a bit of a role in this chapter to honor the release of FighterZ… think that works?**

 **KKD: Yea, I think so.**

 **Pikatwig: Also… one other thing. I recently gained another nickname for this series. 'Dragon Power'.**

 **KKD: …Ok… why that name?**

 **Pikatwig: It was actually the name of a Dragon Orb video game that came to the US… for the NES.**

 **KKD: Oh yea. One that was changed WAY before Dragon Ball was properly introduced in the States, and was heavily altered for the American audience.**

 **Pikatwig: Only reason I know about it is because SomeCallMeJohnny reviewed it and I didn't know it was tied to this series.**

 **KKD: Fair.**

 **Pikatwig: Well, let's begin.**

 **Disclaimers: Neither author owns anything used in this story, including Dragon Ball Z. They belong to their respective owners such as Shueshia, Bandai, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Akira Toriyama. Everything else in terms of original concepts belongs to the authors.**

* * *

Videl 18 looked at some papers she had written about some ideas to honor all of the people who had disappeared from their world before she found a paper that suggested a wall with pictures and names of everybody who had passed. She gave a soft smile at the idea and soon signed off on the form it was on. She then handed it off to Bulma who looked it over.

The bluenette gave a smile as she headed off to tell others about it. In response, Videl 18 sat back and began to think a little.

" _...man…"_ 18 sighed.

" _You know… people are probably gonna forget that isn't just a term to mean something's wrong…"_ Videl noted.

" _...Yea, considering what happened…"_ 18 responded as she brushed some hair out of her face, " _...you know… if we listened to that brunette… we could've avoided all of this."_

" _...what brunette?"_

" _The person who approached us the night of the concert."_

" _...oh yea…"_

" _...I wonder how she's been, anyway… maybe we should go and find her and apologize for not listening…"_

" _Yea, good idea."_

"Plus… she might be a cute little addition to my helpers…" Videl 18 thought aloud.

18 and Videl just let out sighs in response to how their fused state was acting apart from them, but eventually she ended up just stretching and propping up her feet. This made 18 and Videl look confused for a bit before Videl 18 stood up.

"Wait, what am I doing? I gotta find her first. And apologize…"

* * *

In a lab inside a damaged building, the brunette from before sighed as she wiped dust off a logo of the Red Ribbon Army. She walked around to try and find anything that still worked.

"...please… let this work…" she muttered as she adjusted her glasses.

* * *

" _My friends call me 21. How about you?"_

" _I am called 16. I was programmed to fight, but now I spend what days I have watching and caring for the wildlife, especially birds."_

" _Wow… you talk like you're a robot…" the girl called '21' noted._

" _I am… I am not a true human, but rather an Android…"_

" _Sugee…"_

* * *

She rubbed away some tears that began to form in her eyes.

* * *

" _16!" she yelled as the pink wave began to overtake the Earth._

" _...please take care of my friends…" 16 requested before the waves engulfed him and 21._

* * *

"...I'll do something to help this world…" she whispered as she found a computer console that still had some power, "I will…"

* * *

"Why is it you need to find this woman?" a JSDF agent asked Videl 18.

"She may have some information and skills valuable to our scientific team and I can't find her anywhere…" Videl 18 explained.

"Alright…" the JSDF agent shrugged, "We'll do our best to locate her, ma'am."

"Thanks, cutie," Videl 18 smiled as the agent walked off.

18 sighed within the mind and looked at a picture of the brunette.

" _What?"_ Videl asked.

" _I know her face from somewhere. I can't place it, but I know it from somewhere!"_

18, and by extension Videl 18, began to ponder where she saw the woman before Bulma walked on over.

"Something the matter?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You look worried about something. Are you concerned about something?"

Videl 18 just sighed a bit before she stood up and looked away.

Bulma looked at her friend/mistress and tried to think of something to say. She smiled as she recalled something funny, "So… I was once working on a project to do with temperature and how it affects people. I had this large cup of water that just came out of a fridge and I sipped on it so fast that I got a brainfreeze. From water! Can you believe it?!"

Videl 18 began to laugh a little, "Just plain water? Not even ice water or water in sub-zero temperatures?"

"Just plain water."

Videl 18 couldn't help but giggle a bit, "Oh Bulma… never change…"

* * *

The brunette looked over the partial powered computer and over some testing equipment. She just sighed at the pitiful condition it was left in, "Sheesh. Did that monkey boy have to break this stuff so badly?"

She sighed as she began to salvage some tech with a few tools that were left behind. She managed to pick up a few bits of what looked to be some sort of container. The brunette noticed the damaged remains of the container and brushed away some of the dust on it, finding the number '18' on it. She simply gave a head tilt in response to it before she just continued her work.

* * *

Videl 18 sat with Bulma, Marron and Pan at a table and the blonde/black-haired woman simply looked at what Bulma brought back to eat.

"Whatcha think?" Bulma asked.

"A Mexican place… making french fries…"

"Yea. Who would've thought of that, right? But they're really good!"

Videl 18 blinked a bit as she looked at it and began to eat it. She smiled a bit at them before she let Bulma have some.

"Can I try one?" Marron asked.

"No… they're a little spicy…" Videl 18 quickly said.

"I want one!" Marron whined.

"No…"

"I want one! I want one! I want one!"

"Ok… just be careful, Marron," Videl 18 sighed, handing Marron a fry and tuning to see her reaction.

Marron ate the fry and then gave a nervous look.

"Spicy?"

Marron just nodded.

"I warned you…"

Pan giggled a little in response while Bulma handed Marron something to wash down the spiciness.

" _Wow… Bulma's great at being a mom."_ Videl commented.

" _Well… she's been at it a lot longer than I was."_

" _I see…"_

" _Wasn't her kid like… ten or somethin'?"_

" _I think…?"_

"So…" Bulma spoke up, getting Videl 18's attention, "Do you think that I might ever get any helpers? Just hypothetically speaking."

"Maybe…" Videl 18 said in a sing-song tone.

Bulma seemed to catch what she meant and blushed, ' _She must be hiding something from me… What is it? Hmm… can't really go too deep since she's my Mistress and I'm her servant. A servant must never question her mistress, after all.'_

Videl 18 smiled as she continued to eat.

* * *

At that time, the brunette, 21, was working on something in an attempt to try and undo some of the damage caused to their world. She sighed as her results ended up being inconclusive.

"Come on! Why can't you be restored?!" she yelled as she bonked her head against a table, "...ugh… stupid waves… 16 wasn't even a human man. Why couldn't you spare him?"

She just kicked something that was on the ground as she walked out, frustrated with herself and what happened. However, she didn't notice a JSDF agent see her walk out and quickly head off.

* * *

"Hey, Bulma?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"I was curious… do you think you wanna do something? Just me and you?"

"Of course. I'd do anything with you if it meant making you happy," she smiled.

"Thank you. I was hoping to maybe see you as a belly dancer or something…" Videl 18 admitted.

Bulma giggled as they were about to walk out of the house, but a knock at the door interrupted that. Videl 18 opened the door to see the JSDF agent.

"Hello," Videl 18 greeted.

"Milady, we've recently tracked down that woman you requested we find," the agent informed as she handed her a paper with the coordinates.

"Alright, thank you. I'll be sure to look into this," Videl 18 informed before turning to Bulma, "Sorry, Bulma. I need to attend to this. But perhaps you can prepare yourself with the belly dancer outfit in the meantime."

"Ok," Bulma smiled.

* * *

Videl 18 arrived at the building of the old Red Ribbon Army and looked the place over, scanning for any signs of life.

"Hmm… ki signatures seem to be rather weak, but somebody is here…" she muttered.

" _...how nostalgic…"_ 18 commented.

" _You've been here before?"_ Videl questioned.

" _...how do you think I got turned into a cyborg? It wasn't just I was built. Somebody turned me and my brother into cyborgs and this was the place…"_

" _Oh, right. I guess I forgot about that."_

" _...but… when I mentioned the name of Dr. Gero to Goku once, he said he didn't remember it. I guess it didn't help that he wasn't around when Gero woke up me and my brother… and then 17 killed him. So… yea."_

" _Yikes… you really let him kill a man?"_

" _Honestly… yea. But he was a cyborg like us, too, so didn't harm him in the long run. ...wish he would've at least told us about who me and my brother were before he messed with us."_

" _You don't remember who you were before then?"_

" _Nope. Took going to the government to find my birth name."_

" _What was it, anyway?"_

" _Lazuli. I told you this before…"_

" _...I just blanked on it. Sorry."_

Videl 18 simply continued to look around in an attempt to find 21, but ducked behind a wall when she heard a yell in anger.

"I can't believe this! How is it that this keeps failing?!"

"Uh… hello?" Videl 18 called out.

The voice gasped as Videl 18 followed the voice to see the brunette.

"...What're you doing here? Who are you?!"

"...I am the people you were trying to warn about Femascurya…" Videl 18 informed.

"...can you be a little more specific?"

"...Videl and Lazuli."

The brunette gave a gasp as she walked over to Videl 18. She squinted her eyes and could faintly make out parts of 18's half of the fusion, "...Lazuli… it's you… it's… been so many years."

"I'm sorry to say this…" Videl 18 began, her voice now sounding like 18's, "But I honestly don't remember you. I got turned into a cyborg and it took away all of my memories. I wish I could say I remember you, but I don't."

"It's me. Platina…"

Videl 18 held a hand to her chin as she thought for a moment before sighing, "It rings a very slight bell, but I can't place it."

"...I was friends with you and your brother, Lapis, when we were younger… then you both vanished."

" _...his name was Lapis? And yours was Lazuli…"_ Videl snickered.

" _Says the girl whose name is an anagram of devil, and whose father named himself Mister Satan,"_ 18 countered.

"...anyway… I came to say… I'm sorry…" Videl 18 said, her voice shifting to her own voice, "I'm sorry we didn't heed your warning. We didn't listen and… we're kind of at fault for allowing this to happen when we could've stopped it."

The brunette simply nodded a bit before she turned away, "Yokokosuru… (You've been warned…)"

Videl 18 just sighed and looked at her, "...please… I'm trying to help the world now that we're stuck like this and I could use all of the help I could get."

"...Lazuli… I get that. And I know you were doing good, I was told that by some people who knew you… because, like you, I got turned into a cyborg…" she informed, "Some person who used to work with some army made me one… and I was looked at as a freak. ...the only friend I had was Android 16… and I tried to warn people so that I wouldn't lose that friend."

"I see… we lost a lot of people that day," Videl 18 sighed, "But we can make sure that-"

"Lazuli… please… I would just prefer to be left alone for a little while…"

Videl 18 was feeling conflicted. She wanted to now try her trick to try and convince her to join, but both 18 and Videl inside her were thinking about respecting her wishes to be left be.

"...just… leave me be…" was all she said as she walked back into the building.

"...can you at least tell me your android number?" Videl 18 asked.

"...it's 21," she informed.

Videl 18 sighed and nodded as she headed off.

" _...sorry that you couldn't get any answers from her…"_ Videl told 18, " _We can try and get them from her when she's ready to talk to us."_

" _...Yea… I suppose so. I just hoped I would've remembered something if we came out here to apologize…"_

21 just watched as the fused state of her old friend headed off and she sighed, pondering what she could do in the meantime.

* * *

Videl 18 eventually returned home and was just sitting in a room with a sad look. As she sat in her own gloominess, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She sat up to go get it, opening the door to find Bulma in the belly dancer's outfit.

"So… what do you think?" she asked, showing off her curves, making Videl 18 blush and smile, "You like it?"

"Y-Yes… you look… gorgeous!" Videl 18 smiled as she looked at the outfit. Bulma posed a bit in the purple outfit, swaying her hips to accent her curves and making sure her feet also looked nice as she wiggled her toes and posed them, "Honestly… I needed some perking up. This is just the thing I needed."

"Well, I am to please you, Mistress," Bulma smiled as she walked on into the room, "Now then, shall I dance for you?"

"Please," Videl 18 smiled.

Bulma giggled and began her dance. Videl 18 smiled at her and simply began to relax at the sight.

" _She looks amazing with that outfit and how she dances…"_ Videl commented.

" _Yea. I can't help but just relax…"_ 18 admitted.

"Keep it up…" Videl 18 requested, "Don't stop dancing for a little while. You're simply amazing to watch…"

Bulma smiled as she continued, making sure her feet and curves could be seen, and she just smiled at Videl 18's smile.

' _Oh Mistress… your compliments are like honey to my ears. Oh, how I wish to make you even happier than I already do,'_ Bulma thought with a smile as she danced.

* * *

"Alright, keep up the good work!" Videl 18 called out as she watched people begin to work on the memorial wall, all of the ladies making sure to do whatever they could to work hard on it.

"It'll certainly be something sweet…" Bulma commented.

"It certainly will… but not as sweet as you, Bulma. You're the sweetest for dancing for me yesterday."

"Oh, thank you, Mistress," Bulma smiled, "I could dance for you again, if you want."

"That would be nice, but another time. I would like to focus my energy on this," Videl 18 informed, but sneakily tapped Bulma's butt, making her blush. Videl 18 then headed off to try and help how she could with the construction of the memorial itself.

* * *

 **Pikatwig: That was a neat ending.**

 **KKD: Yea, it sure was.**

 **Pikatwig: The idea of the memorial thing kinda just came to me as something that could be done to honor all of the people who were lost.**

 **KKD: Yea. While we acknowledge this world is all female, there may be fans who hate the idea of the males hitting the bucket, so we want to make sure at least in universe they aren't forgotten.**

 **Pikatwig: Yea. So… overall thoughts on this chapter?**

 **KKD: I thought it was nice on the whole, acknowledging 21 was still here and what her current status is while showing off some slice of life stuff for Videl 18. Also, you may notice something else happening with her.**

 **Pikatwig: Yea. What kind of stuff? Well… *motions to KKD to speak***

 **KKD: Just the interactions with Videl 18 and her family, making note of some of those Super Bowl 52 ads.**

 **Pikatwig: Speaking of the family… the vague aging of Marron and Pan. Yea… we're trying to give them a consistent age, but I don't know if it's working.**

 **KKD: It's kinda hard to recall how old the two are exactly aside from knowing that Marron's older than Pan.**

 **Pikatwig: Yea… but anyway… my favorite part is just the interactions between Videl 18 and the two girls. It was just cute.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was my favorite, too. Just so cute.**

 **Pikatwig: The fry thing… that was inspired by actual fries at Taco Bell. I had them. They were pretty good.**

 **KKD: I haven't.**

 **Pikatwig: Well, see if you can in the future.**

 **KKD: K.**

 **Pikatwig: Well… that's it for this chapter.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne.**

 **Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Pikatwig just stared at a phone with an annoyed look***

 **KKD: *walking in* Been a while since we were here. *notices Pika* Still an issue with FEH?**

 **Pikatwig: ...I got an email from Nintendo that was advertizing the game. ...and then I learned Wibble Wobble is getting shut down everywhere but Japan. And Japan got their own announcement. New events with new exclusive Yo-Kai. *sarcastic tone* Because that's totally fair… *normal tone* Ugh… *flips onto back* 2018 is not shaping up to be a good year to be a Yo-Kai Watch fan.**

 **KKD: Gonna take your word for it. *walks over to a cabinet* …In the meantime, wanna try and continue this story?**

 **Pikatwig: Sure. Got nothing else to do since I spent about five hours playing Psychic Specters.**

 **KKD: ...five hours?**

 **Pikatwig: Yea.**

 **KKD: …**

 **Pikatwig: What?**

 **KKD: Five hours on one game in one day?**

 **Pikatwig: That was my overall time today.**

 **KKD: ...ok then.**

 **18: ...alright…**

 **Videl: So… uh… *turns to KKD* Play anymore of FighterZ?**

 **KKD: It's been a while since we brought it up, but I have finished a lot of the Android arc.**

 **Videl: Just wanted to ask was all.**

 **Pikatwig: Let's go ahead and begin…**

 **Disclaimers: Neither author owns anything used in this story, including Dragon Ball Z. They belong to their respective owners such as Shueshia, Bandai, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Akira Toriyama. Everything else in terms of original concepts belongs to the authors.**

* * *

Umi continued to float around in her spaceship as quietly as she could. This, however, resulted in a very, very, very, VERY slow trip to Earth. She sighed, clearly not happy about the speed, but she knew it would be worth it…

* * *

"Now then… if you wish to fight, you must first be able to channel your ki. Being metaphysical, it can be generated from your bodies. You need to focus on what drives you to be your best now and let it flow to your hands…" Videl 18 said calmly to a camera.

" _This little thing we're doing… it feels nice, and it'll help teach others how to defend themselves…"_

Videl 18 took some stances as if to try and teach some combat skills. Bulma, who was behind a camera watching, smiled as she helped the people filming. Videl 18 gave her assistant a soft smile as she continued.

About fifteen minutes had passed before Videl 18 had stopped and sat down.

"Good work. Now, let's relax…" she said calmly as she smiled and took a glance to her feet, "And I know something that can help…"

She then moved her right foot up to her face and smiled, "Move one foot up to your face and then give it a nice and soft kiss…."

She then did just that and then turned back to the camera, "If you aren't ready yet, just go and ease in by just massaging it and later rubbing it against your face, but make sure you take some time to kick back and relax. Soon, you'll be more than ready to face any threat and be able to relax afterwards."

" _And there goes that slipping into her head again…"_ Videl sighed.

" _...sorry…"_ Android 18 apologized, groaning a bit as she saw the fused state staring at Bulma's feet, " _I can't help it at times and I guess our fused state lacks the restrain that I have."_

" _Honestly… why do you think feet are so amazing?"_

" _I… couldn't tell you…"_

" _..."_

" _No. Really. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."_

" _Why?"_

" _I've just… always had this fascination. I know I've always liked money, but I feel that any girl's feet just get my mind going in ways not even money can…"_ 18 responded as she blushed, " _...heck, remember that one time traveler?"_

" _What about him?"_ Videl inquired, not entirely remembering him, yet recalling the boy looked something like Bulma's son.

" _Well… he said that the evil me from the future turned people into attendants for her feet if she had enough mercy to leave them alive. Which is rather odd… yet interesting sounding at the same time…"_

" _How would he even know that?"_

" _...who knows."_

" _...but, honestly, why do you think our fused state lacks your restraint about this stuff?"_

" _I have no idea…"_

Videl 18 just giggled as some of the girls in a live audience variant of her class began to try and relax a little. She watched as a few people tried her method to relax and managed to enjoy it.

" _You. Have got. To be kidding me!"_ Videl groaned, " _This is just dumb and-"_

" _...Feels nice to see, really,"_ 18 admitted with a smile, " _I don't know why, but I'm enjoying this…"_

Videl 18 just smiled as she continued to look at the audience, "That's good… now if any of you have questions, please let us know."

"Ma'am?" Bulma spoke up as she walked over, "We gotta get going. You still need to attend a meeting."

She just sighed in response before looking at the audience, "Questions will need to wait until next time. However… that relaxing method I showed you… it should also allow you greater flexibility to further train… and it is nice to watch. Enjoy yourselves now."

" _...does this form have no self restrain or something?!"_ Videl questioned, leaving 18 to shrug as their fused state approached Bulma.

"How long is that meeting?"

"An hour."

"Hoo boy…" Videl 18 sighed, "Better make sure you can keep me from getting bored by being your usual hot self. Seriously show those curves and your feet to me."

"I'll do my best," Bulma winked.

* * *

Meanwhile, a bluenette was watching Marron and Pan, smiling as they just relaxed. The bluenette picked up Pan to keep a closer eye on her, looking at the cute infant as she smiled softly.

"I just wanna dive into the future, tomo ni ikou sa! Asu mo kyou mo boku-tachi no tabi wa tsuzuku! Prologue wa ima hashiridashita sono saki ni, te wo nobashite tuskamitorou ze freedom!" Marron sung along with the opening of some anime.

"Where was that from again, Marron?" the woman asked.

"...I forget the name, but it's some old show. My dad had the entire series recorded and never labeled it. ...watching these makes it feel like he's still here…"

The woman walked over and comfortingly hugged Marron.

"It's ok. As long as you continue to remember loved ones that have vanished… they're never truly gone," she said comfortingly.

"...did you lose anybody too?"

"...a boyfriend."

* * *

 _The bluenette was on her way over to a tall man with super long spiky hair in a ponytail, and a combination of torso armor and gi pants with boots, seeing him train while a loud explosion sound occured._

" _Hmm?" the two questioned as the wave of energy passed over the two and the man was gone…_

* * *

"...I… I kinda helped him out of a bad spot. He was pretty much near dead after a fight, so I helped nurse him back to health and he kinda fell for me after that. ...needless to say… uh… people weren't themost fond of that…"

* * *

" _Are you NUTS! That Raditz guy tried to KILL his own brother!"_

" _And he killed some of our friends!"_

" _...who died again?" Goku questioned._

 _The bluenette looked sad, almost as if she didn't know what to say or do now, before she just walked away._

* * *

"...well… like you said… as long as you remember him, he's never truly gone…" Marron smiled.

The bluenette smiled, cuddling Marron while Pan smiled and hugged them as well.

* * *

Videl 18 sat in a chair and was looking rather bored at the conversations going on around her. She was listening on important legal matters between nations as well as other matters that needed to be addressed.

" _I'm really bored…"_ Videl sighed.

" _You think I'm thrilled about this? I am so bored it hurts!"_ 18 added.

She just sighed and looked around the room. Videl 18's eyes eventually landed at where Bulma was, admiring her features, and giving a soft lick of her lips as her eyes rested at Bulma's feet. The combined woman simply giggled a little to herself as she eyed Bulma.

"One other thing we need to discuss…" one nation leader spoke up, "...what is this idea to outlaw footwear all about?"

"Huh?" Videl 18 blinked for a moment.

"*sigh* You dazed off again? Look, many women are still passionate about their footwear, so they're bringing up the question of outlawing footwear. Why do you think it's a good idea?" another nation leader asked.

" _...when did she think this idea up…?"_ Videl sighed as 18 just shrugged.

Videl 18 simply began to think a little, trying to come up with an answer, before she got a nice and calm smile. She then proceeded to prop up her feet against the table and wiggled her toes a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Simple. I'm just going to show you ladies the benefits of being barefoot and why outlawing footwear is a good idea," she answered with a sly smile.

"This oughta be good…" one nation leader sighed.

"It will be," Bulma smiled.

Videl 18 simply wiggled her toes some more before she took a pen with her toes and began to write down on some paper. People gawked in amazement at that, seeing her penmanship was as skillful as calligraphy, something both acts (writing with feet and calligraphy) were seen as extremely difficult on their own, and she seemed to do it without any issue.

"Wow…" numerous people in the room gawked.

"Wow indeed…" Videl 18 responded with her sly smile.

" _...I can actually do that…"_ 18 commented.

" _Get out, really?"_ Videl gawked.

" _Yep."_

"But I have some more tricks to show," Videl 18 grinned, getting up on the table and walking in a way to ensure the nation leaders saw her bare feet in full, and she then used her feet to unbutton part of one nation leader's jacket. She continued forward and used her feet to caress another nation leader's cheeks. She could see the blush forming on the leader's face along with a slight smile, "Feel good?"

"...yea…"

"Good," Videl 18 smiled as she continued, making sure to show off all kinds of tricks with her feet, and even Bulma began to show off a little, "Oh? Want to join in?"

"Yes. You did show me some tricks with my feet," Bulma grinned as she used a wrench with her foot to tighten up a bolt on the table, "It's actually easier than using my hands."

"How? I mean, the toes don't have nearly as much of a grip as one's hands a-" one nation leader began to question before...

"Don't ask…" Videl 18 spoke as she moved her right foot to underneath this leader's chin, "Just accept."

"...o-ok…"

After ten or so tricks with the two showing off their skills with feet, they gave a sort of footshake (handshake with feet), before sitting down and Videl 18 putting her feet back into view.

"These skills can be taught to any girl if you're wondering. I can even open up schools to teach skills like these for older women," Videl 18 informed, "If you still doubt my reasoning to outlaw footwear, speak now."

"...why would you want this? Beyond all the skills and the like, is there any other reason you'd like this?" one leader asked, "Just an honest question."

"...Because not only will these skills be neat tricks… but from personal experience, when protecting you all, I found the aliens who caused this seem to be weak against our bare feet. And I figure the more exposure to the elements our bare feet endure, the more potential we have for improving our own defenses against them should they return," Videl 18 informed, the women who fused to become her remembering slightly that what she said was true.

"That seems very sound and justifiable," the Japanese leader admitted.

"I have to agree," the Korean leader concurred, "If the Femascuryans truly are weak to the feet of our race, then it would be advised to strengthen our own soles and heels to protect ourselves."

"And perhaps we could outlaw footwear in favor of having bare feet become even more fashionable," France's leader added in, getting agreements from everyone, except for the still hesitant Russian leader.

"Well, Miss Russia? Everyone else seems to agree. What about you?" Videl 18 noted and asked, putting the blonde woman on the spot before seeing her nervous look.

The fused leader got an idea and calmly walked over before using her feet to caress the Russian leader's cheeks. This made the woman blush as the other leaders tried to hide how cute they found it until the leader of North America broke out giggling, followed by the rest. The Russian leader blushed out of embarrassment, but it seemed more out of something else, and eventually, she began to laugh a bit.

"Oh?" Videl 18 smiled as she kept it up, "What's up?"

"I… I didn't want to admit this… but… I… I… uh..." the Russian leader struggled to say until she eventually pressed Videl 18's foot against her face and gave it a kiss, "I have a huge foot fetish! I just had to hold it back due to my profession and how embarrassing it is."

"Oh, silly, there's no need to be embarrassed. Once we outlaw footwear, you can be as open about it as you wish," Videl 18 smiled, letting the leader even suckle her toes a bit, "That's nice. So, do we have a deal?"

"Lady Videl 18, you have a unanimous vote for outlawing footwear across the globe," Miss Russia giggled, "...may I please lick your feet and toes some more?"

"For admitting you have a foot fetish… go ahead and have a little fun."

The other leaders tossed aside their footwear as the Russian leader let her fetish run wild. She happily licked up and down Videl 18's feet, allowing the fused woman to smile and relax as it happened.

" _Yea… this is nice…"_ 18 smiled.

Videl began to blush, initially out of embarrassment, but due to her link with 18 and feeling the same sensations through their fused form, she began to smile as well and softly moan.

* * *

"That was hot…" Bulma smiled as she and Videl 18 were now in a limo.

"What was?" Videl 18 jokingly asked.

"You know. You letting out your fetish on the nation leaders to convince them to outlaw footwear," the bluenette giggled, "But is it true that the Femascuryans are weak to a woman's foot? That seems a little short-sighted of them to not find a counter for."

"Well…" Videl 18 smiled as she propped her feet up, "I guess they never counted on anyone fighting back. Then again, these beauties have some real kick to them."

"They are beautiful…" Bulma smiled.

"Yea… I know…"

The two women giggled a bit as Bulma stared at Videl 18's feet with a smile.

"Mistress… do you think everybody will accept this law?" Bulma inquired.

"I admit, there will be some opposition, but considering how I managed to win over the Russian leader today, I'm sure every girl on the planet will accept the law in time," Videl 18 said in a calm and relaxed tone, "Anyway… Bulma? I can see you staring. Why don't you do me a favor…"

"What kind?"

Videl 18 moved her seat closer to Bulma and had a big grin on her face…

"Worship them."

"Gladly," Bulma smiled as she took Videl 18's left foot and began to lick the sole of it.

" _Why does this feel so good?"_ Videl questioned.

" _Maybe because our merged minds are sharing emotions, I guess,"_ 18 shrugged as she just smiled.

Bulma continued to lick up and down Videl 18's left sole before she began to kiss her toes.

"Yea… good…" Videl 18 smiled.

Bulma smiled as she began to suckle on Videl 18's left toes.

' _She looks so happy… Gotta wonder if going all out on the lesbian thing was smart. ...yea. Being a lesbian is great. I just love helping my Mistress out. And now this… oh. I didn't even know how much I loved this until now…'_ Bulma thought as she moved over to Videl 18's heels and began to lick them, ' _So good. So sweet… I just can't stop. They're so amazing… I love this oh so much…'_

She continued onto the right foot as Videl 18 let out a small moan from the pleasure she felt from this.

"Am I pleasing you, Mistress?" Bulma asked after she paused for just a moment.

"Yes. You indeed are."

"Good," Bulma smiled as she got back to it.

" _Yea… foot worship is great…"_ 18 said with a soft moan.

Videl was just gave her own soft moan as well.

" _You're enjoying this…"_

" _Ok… I am… it feels really good…"_ Videl nodded, smiling as she relaxed, " _Yea… this is good…"_

"Bulma…"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"I was just wondering what would happen if I got somebody else to serve me. How would you react?"

"Seeing I'm more of your tech expert, I wouldn't mind as much considering that I may need an assistant. Plus… maybe somebody to tend to my curves at times…" Bulma giggled.

"Oh?"

"You have your fetish and I have mine. ...only… never got anybody to tend to it…" Bulma sighed sadly, "My dummy of a husband never got it to his head that I really needed that kind of attention."

Videl 18 gave her an apologetic look before brushing her hair and wiping away a stray tear, "Mind my asking something? Why did you fall for him in the first place?"

"I… honestly can't remember. I just… did."

Videl 18 sighed a bit as she hugged Bulma.

"But… it doesn't matter. I have you now, Mistress," Bulma said with a calm smile.

"Yea…" Videl 18 nodded.

"I'll show how much I care for you in anyway I can. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it for you."

"That's something I like to hear… loyalty… it's what my halves liked about their husbands, and I like to know that I can count on somebody listening to what I say no matter what…"

" _The one time traveler mentioned you helped take over the world, right?"_ Videl checked.

" _I'm not evil,"_ 18 countered quickly.

" _I know, but…"_

" _Look, that was another timeline. I don't have a desire to take over the world. I just want to make sure people are safe!"_

" _...yet what our combined self said…"_

" _I may like it when I'm listened to, but who doesn't?"_

" _Fair."_

Bulma simply gave a soft smile at her mistress before Videl 18 kissed her and brushed her hand along Bulma's exposed cleavage.

* * *

Evening soon rolled around and Videl 18 was watching the news report.

-In other news, Videl 18 and the council of nations have passed on a new law concerning footwear. It was a rather controversial topic seeing how women feel about it, but all footwear is now outlawed and it is considered illegal in any nation to wear or manufacture any more footwear. Our leader Videl 18 says there will be new institutions that can help women everywhere learn new tricks with their barefeet, but more importantly, it's said to help encourage women to strength their feet should the Femascuryans strike again due to an apparent weakness to our feet. Information about any punishments for women who break this law and other details will be released as soon as we are informed. Personally speaking, I think this law is a little silly, but in order to help stop any aliens that come to our home, I'm actively getting rid of all footwear and following Videl 18's example.-

"Wow… you got them to do that…" Marron gawked.

"Indeed I did," Videl 18 smiled.

Marron giggled, showing her toes to her mom as she just smiled.

"Cute. However, it's getting late. Time for you to go to sleep."

"Aww… but I don't wanna. I wanna stay up and help you with stuff."

"It's been a bit of a long day for me and I'd like to relax. I can't really do that with you still awake. Go ahead and give Pan some company while I get myself ready to sleep."

"Ok…" Marron sighed as she walked off.

"Mistress?" Bulma spoke up as she walked over, "Do you want me to make sure she goes to sleep?"

"I guess… but I'll see you in the morning. I'm honestly tired," Videl 18 responded as she headed towards her room.

Bulma simply gave a soft wave before she looked at the news and saw a 'just in' report.

-This just in, we just got word of the vigilante heroine going by the named 'the Blonde Bandit' attacking various places where Femacuryan ships have been spotted. Not much is known about this mysterious woman as she's usually vanished from the attack sites once the aliens are taken down.-

"...oh Launch…" Bulma sighed, "Guess she misses her boyfriend… uh… oh gosh… what was the name…? Radish?"

* * *

"Status report," Queen Miko demanded to know.

"Our flagship repairs are almost complete. However, our scout ships have been reduced in numbers," one agent informed.

"What happened?"

"A human woman, who goes by the alias of 'Blonde Bandit', has been attacking our ships. She was claiming 'revenge' for her boyfriend… Radish, I think she said…"

"Why is it she's upset about that? She should be happy to be freed from the restraints of her oppressive male counterpart. Seems they still need more time to learn how much of a favor we gave them and their world…" Queen Miko sighed.

"Ma'am!" another agent yelled out, "I can't find Princess Umi anywhere!"

"What?!"

"I looked everywhere!"

"...the people of that planet must have her… send down as many members of our military as you need to. Find my daughter!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

 **Pikatwig: Well… that was something.**

 **KKD: Yea, no joke. At least we're getting more of this out.**

 **Pikatwig: So… the song that Marron was singing… that's a real anime song. Not saying what anime. I wanna see if anybody can get it. It is another franchise that Bandai Namco works with, so… yea.**

 **KKD: Ok. I'm gonna let people guess that one as well since I'm just as in the dark right now.**

 **Pikatwig: Anyway… I think this chapter might've bumped the story up to an M, but I'm not totally sure there.**

 **KKD: We'll have to see about that later.**

 **Pikatwig: Eh. Regardless… overall thoughts?**

 **KKD: It was enjoyable to say the least. We hinted at a new character for the story with Launch, made a nice reference, and we had our own fun with this romp.**

 **Pikatwig: I had fun with it.**

 **KKD: Yea. Let's see what else we'll have in store in the future.**

 **Pikatwig: So… you notice the fan theory that was given a nod?**

 **KKD: Yea, that was kinda what we mentioned. See, voice actor for DBZ Abridged Goku, MasakoX, started a series about a year ago involving what might have happened in DBZ if things went differently. And reaching its one year anniversary this month is one of the biggest requests made popular, What if Raditz turned Good? In this story, the antagonist for the first five episodes of the story, Goku's own biological brother Raditz, who was basically evil in the real story, but had redemption in the what if.**

 **Pikatwig: So… why is Radish evil?**

 **KKD: First off, that was the first time ever they revealed the Saiyan race situation, introducing the idea of aliens to Dragon Ball, and the big plot twist that Goku was an alien and his brother was evil was kind of a big deal, yet a wasted opportunity, too. Also, would you stop calling Raditz by what his name's a pun of? It was funny in the story, but you saying it here… not so much, dude.**

 **Pikatwig: ...I didn't even realize that was the joke. I just noticed his name was phonetically similar to 'Radish' and decided to call him that as a joke. Sides, not like he's the only anime character who's named after something food related. *points to a picture of a certain orange ninja***

 **KKD: ...why do I bother arguing with you when it comes to DBZ? *sighs* Anyway, to explain more about why he was brought up here, it's because when Raditz turned good in the What If, he ended up falling in love with forgotten Dragon Ball fan favorite character Launch, the bluenette who turned blonde and back in a Jekyll/Hyde scenario with a sneeze. And because of that, I think Toriyama unintentionally used her as inspiration for the Super Saiyan aside from his laziness to avoid excess inking at times. But yea, Raditz fell in love with Launch, they had a total of three kids (one girl and twin boys) in the What If, and lived happy lives. In this story, though? Through whatever reason, Raditz was revived and he hooked up with Launch before the wave made him vanish with the rest of the men.**

 **Pikatwig: Actually, it was more along the lines of he narrowly survived, she found him, and helped him back. Then the others didn't like the idea because he killed people… not that monkey boy seemed to care.**

 **KKD: Maybe, but Goku could've been just as oblivious to Raditz actually being back since he took his brother when Piccolo… blew a hole in both of their chests.**

 **Pikatwig: Oh yea… that was in the Budokai game…**

 **KKD: How do you know that?**

 **Pikatwig: BrainScratchComms did a playthrough of the first Budokai game before FighterZ.**

 **KKD: Oh yea… I remember you telling me something about their run…**

 **-Clip-**

 **Lewis: Ok, so, Android 18 is playable in this game, right?**

 **Ryan: Yea, she is.**

 **Lewis: Ok, that's all I need to know. I'm getting it.**

 **-End Clip-**

 **Pikatwig: Yea. *laughs a little***

 **KKD: Huh… sounds like something you would say if you bothered with the franchise at all.**

 ***Both began to laugh at that***

 **Pikatwig: Ok… that was pretty funny.**

 **KKD: Yea… well, I guess that's it for now.**

 **Pikatwig: Favorite parts?**

 **KKD: Right.**

 **Pikatwig: Yea… uh… to many to pick from.**

 **KKD: Yea… hmm… I'm not sure, but maybe a good fav could be when Videl 18 convinced the Council of Nations to outlaw footwear.**

 **Pikatwig: Yea, that was fun.**

 **18: So… will we ever go fighting any of the aliens ourselves soon? It's more Slice of Life romps in this story so far.**

 **Videl: Yea. We get you both are trying to have us rebuild this world into whatever you guys have in mind through our fusion, but when will we get back to real fighting?**

 **Pikatwig: Next chapter.**

 **Videl & 18: Oh… ok.**

 **Pikatwig: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **KKD: Same here. Well, stay tuned for next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


	5. Chapter 5

***The two writers were waiting and watching as Build sat around what looked to be some sort of a make-shift campsite. Over on a nearby log sat the recently obtained Ruby, Kyoryu, and Keisatsu Full Bottles.***

 **Pikatwig (whispers): There they are.**

 **KKD (whispers): Now we just need to get them away from him.**

 **Pikatwig (whispers): Ready?**

 **KKD (whispers): Ready.**

 ***The two gave a motion to somebody as 18 leaped out and tackled the red and blue Rider***

 **Build: Ugh… can't a guy just try and relax at his campsite without somebody being annoying? *takes out a Full Bottle* Eh. Might as well see what happens. *tries to take power from 18, but nothing happened* Huh? What the…?**

 **18: Not a chance, buddy. You can't take my powers from me. *takes a battle ready pose***

 **Build: Well, then you're not worth my time to bother with. Buzz off. I'm trying to relax. *gets blasted in the back of the head* ...ok. That's it! *takes out weapon* It's time to deal with you.**

 **Pikatwig: Move!**

 ***The two made a run and managed to grab the Full Bottles. They started running and eventually found Ruby.***

 **Ruby: Hey.**

 **KKD: Catch! *tosses the Ruby Full Bottle to her***

 **Ruby: Uh… what do I do?**

 **Pikatwig: Just start shaking it and you'll get your Semblance back!**

 **Ruby: Ok. *starts shaking the Full Bottle furiously. Red energy began to circle around her and entered her body. She started running and had her semblance back* Yes!**

 **Pikatwig: Now, get these to Daigo and Keiko! *tosses the other Full Bottles to her***

 **Ruby: Uh… who now?**

 **KKD: Guy in red who really enjoys dinosaurs, and a pretty thick-headed police officer. You'll know them when you see them.**

 **Ruby: Ok. *dashes off***

 **Build: UGH! I hate you both! *starts shooting***

 **Both: Bye! *run off in a hurry***

 **18: As for you, time to leave. *she then fired her Ki blasts at Build, sending him flying away***

 **-Later-**

 **Pikatwig: Uh… we had to raid his base to reclaim Full Bottles that were powers stolen from Ruby, Daigo, and a female Keiichiro.**

 **18: Is there a reason he's such a jerk?**

 **KKD: Heck if we know. And in all honesty, I don't know if I wanna know.**

 **Pikatwig: Anyway… new chapter. And this one will have some action.**

 **KKD: Those of you craving it, I hope this'll satisfy you guys.**

 **18: Alright…**

 **KKD: Anyway, let's get this started.**

 **Disclaimers: Neither author owns anything used in this story, including Dragon Ball Z. They belong to their respective owners such as Shueshia, Bandai, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Akira Toriyama. Everything else in terms of original concepts belongs to the authors.**

* * *

Several scout ships landed on Earth and Femascuryian soldiers were coming out en mass to begin their search for their missing princess. However, a few of them were fired upon, forcing the Femascuryians to go on their toes, turning to see a woman with blonde hair, a lime green top, yellow short shorts, and wielding a massive gun.

"Who are you?!" one soldier demanded to know.

"Just a woman looking for revenge…" she snarled, "You took my boyfriend away from me… and I'm gonna make sure you regret it."

"What you talking about? We just wanted to liberate you from your oppressors. You should be rejoicing from the lack of men around and-" another soldier called out.

"URUSEI!" she yelled before firing her gun, unleashing a rapid fire of bullets at the alien women. Due to the current lack of armor, it was at least causing some damage to both them and the ship.

However, once the aliens were all taken out, the blonde woman ran out of ammo before she ran off in a hurry. She eventually sneezed and her hair turned blue.

* * *

"Another scout ship has gone down and we've had soldiers injured, Queen Miko!" an attendant informed.

"...their leader must be sending something powerful to hurt them. Oh… but she'll be going down. Once I get my daughter back and get her to surrender, I'll see what I'll do to her…"

"It appears she's having some delusional ideas about men being good. She must've gotten the rest of the planet under her sway of delusion and has troops scouting the entire planet to take us out. There's no telling what diabolical plans she must be working on right now…"

* * *

Videl 18 let out an annoyed groan as she heard her alarm clock go off. She began to bonk it to try to get it to stop.

"I don't wanna get up yet…" she grumbled, "I hardly slept last night…"

" _I had been kept up all night because Marron was having nightmares because of some TV show she watched. Something about a cube that, once full powered, would unleash a tower that would destroy the world. Sounds stupid and really dark… especially for some kid's show that Krillin recorded…"_ 18 narrated.

"Good morning, Mistress," Bulma called out.

"I'm not ready to get up yet…" she whined.

"Oh dear…" Bulma sighed as she walked over to her side, "Come on, get up. You have things to do…"

Videl 18 put a pillow over her head to try and sleep more. Bulma then saw Videl 18's feet dangling off the bed and proceeded to begin to kiss them. This made Videl 18 giggle a bit and sit up, "Ok… I'm up now."

"Good," Bulma smiled as she was about to leave, but Videl 18 kept her where she was, "Um…?"

"Go on and keep it up a little bit more…" Videl 18 told her.

Bulma smiled and made sure to do so for a few minutes.

* * *

"I'm scared…" Marron muttered as she was served her breakfast.

"It's just some stupid TV show, Marron. There's no tower that can destroy the Earth," Videl 18 assured her daughter.

"But-"

"Marron, listen. That's just a show your father recorded before you were born and before he disappeared. It's nothing but fiction. And… even if there was some planet destroying tower, I could deal with it no problem. You have nothing to worry about, honey. Ok?"

"...ok…" Marron nervously nodded.

"Good. Now, please eat your breakfast…"

Marron sighed before doing so, Pan simply looked at her sister before she put her breakfast on her head to try and get Marron to laugh. The blonde looked and giggled a bit at Pan.

Marron just smiled as she got the food off of her sister.

" _What was the show that Marron watch?"_ Videl asked.

" _I… can't remember. Build something…"_

" _Huh, must not have been that good if you don't remember the name."_

" _More like I'm still half-asleep."_

" _Oh right. ...I'm bored. Can we go look for some action?"_

* * *

"Ok… so… this sitter will watch them for about… an hour? Two hours?" Videl 18 told Bulma.

"Gotcha," Bulma nodded as she contacted her friend, "Hello? Launch? It's Bulma. Could you please head over to my place? My friend needs to have her kids watched for about an hour or two."

-Yea, I can make it.-

"Thank you," Bulma smiled.

"So… who even is this person anyway?"

" _SHE NEVER ASKED?!"_ 18 and Videl yelled in annoyance, facepalming themselves.

Bulma turned to Videl 18, put her hand over the phone, and then spoke, "She's an old friend of mine. We met a really long time ago, but we kinda fell out of contact until recently."

"Alright," Videl 18 nodded as she turned to Marron, "Now… promise me you won't watch the show that gave you nightmares. I don't want to worry about you waking up in the middle of the night and sending me into a worried frenzy or anything."

"Ok…" she nodded.

"Just in case… tell the sitter to make sure she doesn't watch it," Videl 18 told Bulma.

"Oh. One more thing. Could you please try not to let Marron watch this one live action show that her dad recorded? Gave her nightmares recently and we don't want her to have more."

-Got it.-

With that, Videl 18 smiled as she and Bulma headed out for a jog.

* * *

The blue-haired woman smiled as she walked over to her door and started to make the way over to Bulma's home.

' _I'm glad Bulma gave me this job. It's not easy getting a position where the other me won't blow up…'_ she thought.

* * *

"So… why did you want me to record you jogging?" Bulma asked as she was filming Videl 18 jogging.

"I just wanted to have some quiet time with you," Videl 18 smiled, "And…to be honest, I just want to have some recordings of myself for motivation for the people."

"Sounds great, Mistress," Bulma smiled.

"Be sure to get some footage of my feet," Videl 18 instructed.

"Of course, Mistress," the bluenette nodded.

Videl 18 continued her jog as Bulma smiled and filmed it.

* * *

"Queen Miko, we located the ruler of the planet!" an attendant informed as they got video footage of Videl 18 on her jog.

"Excellent. That blonde is going to suffer."

As she continued to jog, Videl 18 sensed something before seeing some of the Femascuryian aliens appear out of a teleport flash.

"Surrender yourself now, villain!" one of them yelled.

"Villain?! Now who's the real villain here with your species making men unable to live here anymore?!"

-Oh be quiet!- Queen Miko's voice yelled from a monitor that floated down near them.

"Ah yes… the leader, I presume?" Videl 18 figured.

-Yes. Now my dear, I don't see why you bother fighting against a good thing. We're simply helping you, and yet you treat us like we're the monsters for helping your world improve itself.-

"Improve? ...do you know how much of this planet's population is male? That's about a good 50% of the planet! You essentially wiped out half of all life on our world and claim you improved the world?! Lady, you are a few nuts short of a chocolate bar with nuts. You threw everything out of whack, even IF you tried to balance it by letting women be able to have kids with other women. You did more harm than good. You're no savior, you're a murderer who is going around and thinking she's saving lives."

-...how. Dare. YOU!- the queen yelled as she had the monitor bonk Videl 18 on the back of her head, -You have the GALL to assume that I'm a killer?! Men are all evil no matter what! They are nothing but aggressive, disgusting, sloppy, uncaring, evil monsters! You think they were kind? HA! You have no idea what I've seen men do.-

Videl 18 gave an annoyed look.

-I am doing the universe a favor by getting rid of them! I am helping every woman everywhere! Every woman I have met has thanked me for my service, and have become obedient to my empire! You and your stupid planet are being a pain that needs to be dealt with so I can go help another planet. And now… here's what's going to happen. You are going to surrender yourself to our ways now, or you will suffer…-

"And if I don't and keep fighting…?" Videl 18 smirked as she kicked the monitor and knocked it to the ground, "What then?"

With the monitor shattered, the Femascuyian soldiers growled as they began to attack her.

(Insert Song: Cross Tag Battle OST- Seeker of Truth)

"Come on!" she shouted as she began to punch them. The soldiers charged towards her as she started to attack them. Bulma kept her distance and was recording this fight.

"You girls even trying?" Videl 18 asked as she kicked one soldier near the face. She kept her foot near the face for a moment before wiggling her toes as the soldier blushed and began to wobble, "Oh?"

"Oh… oh my… oh those feet… so… so… so…" the soldier mumbled before passing out.

* * *

"She found our one weakness…" the Queen gasped in horror.

* * *

"Oh~? You can't resist the power of a girl's bare foot, huh? Just the perfect weakness for foes of a woman who has a massive foot fetish and refuses to wear any kind of footwear…"

Some of the soldiers nervously blushed, trying to keep a brave face as Videl 18 charged forward and got her feet up against another soldier's face.

"N-no… I… won't…" the soldier muttered before fainting.

"Who else wants some?" Videl 18 asked with a smirk.

Before anything else could be done, some rapid fire gun shots echoed. The fighters turned to see the blonde haired woman.

"Yo," she smirked.

"Launch?" Bulma asked.

"Hello, Bulma. Still looking as hot as you did years ago. Not bad for a hot momma, huh?" Launch playfully flirted.

"Thank you," Bulma smiled as she gave a coy pose.

"Glad to see ya still got it. Now then… let's blast some aliens!" she smirked as she rapidly shot at the soldiers. Videl 18 jumped over to Bulma with a bit of a concerned look.

"...this is that girl who you hired to watch Marron and Pan?"

"She's… kind of not in her right mind at the moment…" Bulma informed.

"What does that mean?"

"Don't ask. I'll explain later. Right now, she's very helpful," Bulma stated.

Videl 18 gave a nod as she jumped over to Launch's side, "Hello."

"Hello… what's your name, hot stuff?"

"Videl 18. I'm the Queen of the Earth."

"I'd certainly imagine you'd think it…"

"No. She's literally the queen of the world," Bulma called out.

"Oh~! You're the new girl in charge, huh?"

"Yep," Videl 18 nodded as she smiled, "And listen up. They got a big weakness. Watch."

She then charged forward and grappled one of the Femascuryians so Launch could see before shoving her bare foot in the alien's face.

"N-No! Not the feet. Anything but that!" the alien whimpered.

"Yes. Go on… look at it… sniff it…" Videl 18 smirked.

The alien panicked, trying to move her face away, but couldn't and ended up passing out.

"...wow…" Launch gawked.

"I don't get how this beats them, but it does. If you remove your footwear… which is officially outlawed, by the way, you can easily knock them out and kick their butts."

"In my defense… I didn't know," Launch admitted.

"They look so hot…" one soldier muttered.

"You idiot! If you stare at and smell the aroma of their feet, it'll make you intoxicated from how they look and smell, you'll get so turned on that you'll become too flustered to do anything and you'll pass out from the arousal caused by the exposure!" another soldier yelled.

"Rather detailed and unusual explanation for that weakness… but I don't care! As long as you alien invaders are weak to my feet, I'm gonna beat you all! Now…" Videl 18 smirked as she showed off her feet, "Get ready, because it's time to be… de-feet-ed!"

"That was… well… uh…" Launch stammered while Bulma giggled.

" _Good thing I have a foot fetish, huh?"_ 18 smiled.

" _Yea, but it's still weird considering it's one specific part that causes them to conk out. But I guess it's better than if it was busts or something…"_

Videl 18 just continued kicking the soldiers as Launch removed her shoes and did the same.

"Come on… this is just getting to be fun! Go on! Enjoy it!" she yelled as she got her feet up close to one soldier.

"Oh… wow… so… beautiful…" the alien gawked before fainting.

"Heh… I like your spirit," Videl 18 smiled.

"Thanks," Launch grinned as she grabbed another one and got both feet up close, "Go on! You know you love it! You can't resist it. Breathe it in! Admire its beauty!"

"Oh… my… I… I feel so… so… good… I… I can't…" the soldier muttered before passing out.

"Nice," Videl 18 smiled as she got her feet in the face of another, "You enjoy this. You know you do. Just accept it… and enjoy it."

The soldier couldn't even get a word in as she passed out and there remained only one left.

"No… no… please… have mercy…" she begged.

"Sorry, but mercy isn't a word in my dictionary!" Launch smirked.

The two girls charged forward and both got their feet right up in her face.

"Oh… oh, the aroma… it's too… I… can't…" she uttered before passing out.

(End Insert Theme)

"Nice," Videl 18 smiled as she offered a high-five to Launch.

"That was incredible!" Launch chuckled, high-fiving Videl 18, before feeling a tickle in her nose before she sneezed, her blonde hair suddenly turning blue, and she gained a more innocent and caring look.

"What the…?!"

Launch, now back to having blue hair, gave a nervous look as she saw the fainted aliens.

"Hey Launch," Bulma smiled assuringly, "It's ok. The aliens are just knocked out. You're a-ok."

"Thank you, Bulma-san."

The aliens were all teleported out and the monitor was starting to float away. Videl 18 gave an annoyed look at it before she shot it with a ki blast.

"So Bulma… mind explaining what's up?" Videl 18 questioned.

* * *

"That woman discovered our one weakness…" Queen Miko gulped in worry.

"This is a disaster! Now she'll inform everyone on the planet about our weakness! What should we do, my queen?! We're so doomed!"

"...we try and train that weakness out. Eventually our troops will be able to not be turned on by feet and get knocked into unconsciousness," Queen Miko growled as she looked to a picture of Videl 18, "You may have won this battle… but the war has only begun."

* * *

"So… she's got MPD… and the trigger for switching is sneezing?" Videl 18 questioned.

"Basically," Bulma nodded as the blue-haired Launch was keeping an eye on Marron and Pan, "As for other details about her... she and I met years ago when Goku was still a kid and we became friends because… um… why was it we became friends again?"

"I think it was because we were the only girls on the team," Launch responded.

"But after Goku's brother showed up, she kinda disappeared from our radar. Then she came back… with said brother in tow. Most of us were against her working with Goku's brother since he… well, tried to kill Goku and killed some of our friends… not like that idiot remembered that…" Bulma commented.

"I became a nurse after a while and found him hurt. So… I healed him up, we got to know each other better, and we sorta became an item… until the wave made him vanish…" Launch whimpered.

"...yea…" Videl 18 sighed.

"So… the other me got really angry and started to try and get revenge against the aliens."

"I see… well, you're welcome to stay with us," Videl 18 smiled.

"Yea, can you please stay here?" Marron asked, "You're really nice and we'd appreciate it."

"Aw~! Of course I'll stay," Launch smiled.

"Hold on a moment… if you were getting revenge for your boyfriend… then why were you flirting with me and Bulma earlier?"

"Oh, that was the other me. She tends to get that way with everyone when neither of us are in a relationship. I'm not seeing anyone, and due to the new world affecting us, we're lesbian and she's trying to get us hooked up with whoever she can…"

"She did occasionally flirt with me back in the day…" Bulma giggled.

* * *

 _Years ago, Bulma was searching for something as blonde Launch smiled, approaching her._

" _Hey," Launch smiled._

" _Oh, hi Launch. Mind helping me out?" Bulma requested._

" _Sure, anything for a cute sweet thing like you," Launch grinned as she helped, "So… wanna do something later? Like… I dunno… go get some ice cream or something? Just you and me? I'll be sure to-"_

" _Look, I'm not in the mood to get into that kind of relationship with a girl, so can you just focus on helping me?"_

* * *

"She did keep flirting with me from time to time… back then, I would've brushed her off… now…?" Bulma smiled as she looked towards Launch, "I must admit… she does seem a lot more cute."

Launch began to blush a bit.

"So… Launch, I have an idea. While in your blue-hair form, you can be a babysitter as needed, but once you're in your blonde state… why don't you become my battle partner? I think it would be useful to have somebody to help me out in battle and you seem very capable of fighting and helping me out. So…" Videl 18 spoke as she got out a feather and brushed it up against Launch's nose to get her to sneeze and switch personalities, "What do you say?"

"Get to be the assistant to one of the most beautiful girls on the planet? Sign me up. And not to mention the queen of the planet, as well as one of our world's most powerful fighters… oh heck yea!"

"You know… I never really realized how beautiful you are…" Bulma admitted.

"Oh, you only say that 'cause you know it's true," Launch smiled as she walked over and got close to Bulma, "Y'know, if you ever want to get some time alone, I'm always willing to be with you…"

Bulma blushed a bit at this as Launch got closer to her.

"Ok, that's enough of that," Videl 18 said quickly as she brushed the feather up against Launch's nose, suddenly making her sneeze.

"Oh dear… what was I doing?"

"Not important. ...can you go take Marron and Pan to another room? I gotta check something out with Bulma."

"Gotcha," Launch nodded as she went over to the kids, "Come on now, girls. Let's go and watch something. I know this great show about a magical heroine."

"Ok," Marron smiled as they left the room.

"So… is it true that the aliens get so turned on by feet that they conk out?" Videl 18 asked.

"Based on the scans I did of the footage we got… total yes," Bulma informed, making Videl 18 giggle as she looked at her feet, "So… those are an ultimate weapon of justice."

Videl 18 giggled a bit more at that comment, "So with that, why don't we get this out to the public so they'll know…?"

"Working on it now."

Videl 18 smiled at her friend as she began to work, "Also… what do you think about Launch?"

"She's certainly cute, but nowhere near as beautiful as you, Mistress," Bulma responded.

"And don't you forget it, my dear," Videl 18 giggled as she kissed Bulma's cheek.

* * *

"So… did you have any kids?" Marron asked Launch.

"No. Never got that far with anybody. ...though, I don't know why, I think I might have liked to name a daughter Ranch. It just sounds… cute."

"Kind of does," Videl 18 smiled as she walked over, "So… do you think you'll enjoy living here?"

"Yeah," Launch nodded.

"Good. Glad to have you hear," Videl 18 told her, "Welcome to our home."

Launch smiled as well before she hugged Videl 18.

* * *

 **Pikatwig: That… took a bit longer to finish than expected. We seem to be making a bit of a bad habit with that.**

 **KKD: Yea… I noticed.**

 **Pikatwig: In our defense… we do get busy from time to time.**

 **KKD: Happens more often than not.**

 **Pikatwig: Sorry about that, so… yeah.**

 **KKD: Still, I hope this provided some decent action for you all.**

 **Pikatwig: And it gave a proper introduction to Launch for this story.**

 **KKD: Yeah.**

 **Pikatwig: Oh… here's something. Looking at what Bulma looks like in Super, I assumed her age had to be at least late 20s. Nope. KKD surprised me with what her canonical age is… but this is an AU, so she's in her late 20s for this story.**

 **KKD: We can say a year here is a different amount of time compared to our world, too.**

 **Pikatwig: Yeah. And we get a bit more of an idea why the Femascuriyans are doing what they're doing. Just a bit.**

 **KKD: Don't wanna spoil too much, after all.**

 **Pikatwig: Also, sometime back, I looked up some clips from FighterZ and gave 18's voice a listen. ...not really what I expected her to sound like. The VA is fine, but just wasn't what I was expecting.**

 **KKD: What were you expecting?**

 **Pikatwig: I dunno… maybe something like how Noel sounds, maybe something like Android 21, maybe something like Rika… just something a bit more high-pitched is all. Again, the voice is perfectly fine. Just… little surprised by how she sounds is all.**

 **KKD: I guess so. Still, you just need to go with whatever they give us sometimes.**

 **Pikatwig: Anyway… favorite part?**

 **KKD: I guess some of the action bits were pretty cool to see for sure, and just seeing Launch interact with the group, too.**

 **Pikatwig: I liked the moments of character interaction between the group. And how Launch was welcomed into the group was neat.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true.**

 **Pikatwig: Well… not much else to say here. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **KKD: I sure did. Stay tuned for more of this story… not sure when it'll be ready, but we'll see.**

 **Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne.**


	6. Chapter 6

***KKD was looking over the reference image for Kamen Rider Neo-Hero's motorcycle and just thinking about it. Pikatwig eventually walked in, holding various papers, and gave a sigh***

 **Pikatwig: Yeesh… Chou Taisen Remake is taking a lot longer than expected… *sighs* So… how's art going?**

 **KKD: Huh? Oh, I've been busy with other things. I'll try and get started tomorrow. *looks at the image* By the way, why does Neo-Hero get the motorcycle first?**

 **Pikatwig: Because reasons I can't tell you yet.**

 **KKD: Ok, ok…**

 **Pikatwig: So… what shall we do now? *sets papers aside***

 **KKD: Hmm…**

 **Pikatwig: I would suggest Namine's Tale, but the new earbuds I got are kind of hurting my ears a little bit and I would need to cross-reference videos to work on that.**

 **KKD: Fair.**

 **Namime: Oh come on!**

 **Pikatwig: Sorry…**

 **Namine: The next chapter has been worked on and isn't finished yet. Why not w-**

 **Videl 18: I got this. *approaches Namine and massages her shoulders* Relax a little. Just go on and wait just a little bit longer, ok?**

 **Namine: *begins to faintly blush* Ok..**

 **Videl 18: Thank you. Take care now. *Namine left***

 **KKD: I hope that doesn't affect her story.**

 **Pikatwig: Let's hope… uh… anyway… something a bit more simple is in line for today.**

 **KKD: Yea, we're not going into any major action arcs for a while.**

 **Pikatwig: Well, let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither author owns anything used in this story, including Dragon Ball Z. They belong to their respective owners such as Shueshia, Bandai, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Akira Toriyama. Everything else in terms of original concepts belongs to the authors.**

* * *

Videl 18 arrived at her meeting room to see the various leaders had gathered, "Hello, minna."

"Good day," various leaders smiled.

"So… today's meeting will be a tiny bit complicated…" Videl 18 admitted.

"What's the matter?" the French leader asked.

"Wow…" Marron gawked as she looked around, "So big…"

"Yeah… their sitter had something important to take care of, not that she would tell me what it is, so I had to bring my two kids with me today…" Videl 18 informed as she entered with Pan in her arms.

Pan just giggled as people couldn't help but 'aww' at her and Marron.

"Well, we do still have things to discuss, so let's get started," Bulma added as she walked in and closed the door.

"What are their names?" the American leader asked.

"Marron and Pan."

"So adorable!" the Korean leader smiled as Marron sat in her mom's chair, "Aww…"

"Hi," she greeted.

"So… if you're the Queen of the World… doesn't that make them princesses?" the Russian leader asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Videl 18 confirmed as she walked over to her seat, "Marron, I need to sit there."

"Oh, ok," Marron nodded as she got out, allowing her mom to sit down.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now then…" Videl 18 began.

"So… why does one daughter have blonde hair and the other have black hair?" the Australian leader asked.

"I don't know…" Videl 18 sighed as she handed Pan off to Bulma.

"It's a long story, dear. For now, her daughters are just the way they are," Bulma stated.

"Alright… let's begin. How have all of your nations been recovering from the MVE?"

"The United States went into a bit of a panic since that event caused the entirety of the presidential house to vanish. It didn't help that the females were in the minority at the time, but we eventually managed to pull together and I got made president," the American leader informed.

"Canada has been in a similar uproar without male leader, but we've managed to calm things down."

"Good to know that. I wouldn't want to be there… or be a-"

"Don't. I hate that song… only good thing about this event is that dumb singer who made that parody is gone…"

"Harsh words…"

"Didn't have anything against him except for that one song… but that's that."

"France has been well and have embraced the footwear ban. You'd be surprised how many things we Frenchwomen were able to adapt to it and even make new fashion all focusing on being barefoot."

"Awesome, I look forward to trying some," Videl 18 smiled.

"Well… most of South Korea has been fine. North Korea has gone totally silent, so we're planning to send somebody in to look into what the heck happened there."

"They've been isolated from most of the world for years, and now their leader is totally gone… yeah…" Videl 18 nodded.

"China's been a bit in a state of disarray. Most of the women weren't allowed to work in many of the positions that kept our country running, and it took us longer to get back into the swing of things due to us having to retrain everyone," the Chinese leader informed.

"I got a lot of weird looks when I said we would be banning footwear in Russia…" the Russian leader added, "I was able to convince everyone to do the same, but it took a while…"

"We've had our own fair share of issues with that law in North America as well…"

"About the law… I do want to make one small adjustment to it. One little… exception to the rule," Videl 18 infomed as she had Pan handed back to her, "Just for little outfits like this."

"What's wrong with the onesies?"

"I just think it'd be better if this was the one thing that could keep feet covered. Two reasons. One, because it's cute. Two, when some people tried them… they didn't like it anymore. It's awkward to see these without little foot covers, so this will be the one exception."

The other leaders pondered this a moment and they all came to the agreement of the onesie being an exception.

"Why exactly go changing your mind about footwear this one time?" the Mexican leader asked.

"Yeah, why?" the Norse leader also asked.

"Ok, ok, calm down. While it is cute to see a baby girl's feet, I must confess… the onesie is just as cute, and the focus group tests didn't like the modified version…" Videl 18 informed.

The leaders soon nodded in response to that.

"Um… Miss Canadia?" Marron spoke up, "I have a few questions I want to ask…"

"Sure…" the Canadian leader shrugged.

"Do you really export maple syrup and snow? And is it true curling is treated like a real sport?"

"We do export maple syrup, not so much snow since it melts too quickly, and yes, curling is treated like a real sport for us, but… wait, did you get that from?"

"Some song on the radio."

The Canadian leader let out an annoyed sigh, facepalming herself as she realized what she was referring to.

"Marron-chan… please be mindful if you ask them anything…" Videl 18 quickly said.

"Sorry…"

Pan giggled a little as she cuddled Bulma, after she got picked up from the table, and smiled.

"You have such adorable children, Videl 18. You must be so happy to have them," the Russian leader smiled, "They're just as lovely as you are with your feet on a nice table to show them off…"

Videl 18 giggled a bit, "You tease. I like it…"

The Russian leader blushed a little bit, smiling at smile Videl 18 gave her.

' _Mistress likes somebody else? Oh~, I can't just be the only one with her… but… seeing her happy makes me feel happy too… oh… so conflicting…'_ Bulma thought.

* * *

Sometime later, over in North America, some people of Schnoki were looking over the new laws.

"Unless it's a onesie, no footwear is allowed ever again?!" the president gawked, growling as she flung a newspaper against a wall, "That's so stupid! Our entire market will crash and we'll go out of business!"

"Not to mention, women all over the world love shoes!" an employee added as the staff argued and thought

"I can just imagine the anguish other parts of the world are going through…"

* * *

In France, the women there giggled, showing off their barefeet and happily flinging their footwear into the trash.

"Wow… this is so fun. I can't believe that I liked footwear…"

"I didn't even realize how lovely feet are until recently…"

"Oui oui! This feels incredible! Walking around outside with those icky things on is such a pain. It is so liberating to go without the awful things!"

"Hey, mom, my feet look pretty, right?" a daughter asked her mom curiously.

"They certainly are, darling. Just make sure you get them tended to often, or else they might not be pretty," her mom responded.

Some women were even indulging in their new fetish out in the open.

"So tasty…" one woman smiled as she licked up and down, the others giggling as they indulged.

* * *

Over in Russia, while they felt a little cold, they too were enjoying being barefoot.

"Wow… the cold feels so nice…" one woman smiled.

"I know… wiggling your toes in the snow…" another added as she kicked up the snow and smiled.

"Mom… why are we barefoot now? I am enjoying it, but I would want to know…"

"Simple. We're doing it because the ruler of the world made it law."

"Wow… that's rather cool…"

* * *

"I bet people are suffering and mourning the loss of footwear as we speak…" one employee figured.

"Is there anything we can do to get them back?"

"Protest!"

"Yea! We can't let her get away with this!"

"Let's do it!"

"She must have some big plans to eliminate everything women love in favor of making us Amazons or something. We can't possibly be capable of obeying her all the time," the president growled as she got some papers, "Think about what she must be doing at the moment…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Videl 18 was standing and watching somebody cook some spicy ramen. It had various peppers dumped into a liquid to make it and she was watching it be made.

"And some jalapeno extract…" the owner said as she put it in.

"And now gasoline and two parts ether…" Videl 18 joked.

"Sugar," the owner smiled.

"Dump it in. All of it," Videl 18 told her.

"And now… ghost pep-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Videl 18 complained as the owner put five into the pot, "No! Nobody said anything about ghost peppers!"

Bulma giggled a bit.

"What's the scoville rating for ghost peppers?" Videl 18 asked, leading to Bulma taking out her phone to check.

"What?" Marron asked.

"Scoville rating measures how hot a pepper is…"

"Got it," Bulma smiled as Videl 18 took the phone.

"Alright… serrano pepper is 23,000. Tabasco sauce is about 3,500. And ghost pepper, ah here we are… that's a rating of 885,000 to 1.4 million!"

"And I think we need one more," the owner smiled as she put a sixth ghost pepper into the bowl.

"Could be worse," Bulma responded.

"How?"

"She could've added in the 2.2 million scoville unit Carolina Reaper pepper," she noted.

"Now I'll admit that's too much," the owner admitted.

" _Why are we doing this?"_ Videl whimpered.

" _I like small spicy stuff…"_

" _I hate all spicy food!"_

" _Well at the very least we should try…"_

* * *

Five minutes later, Videl 18 was downing a whole gallon of milk, clearly as pale as a ghost and trying to not cry.

"...wow…" Bulma gawked.

"Are you ok, mommy?" Marron asked.

"...Ice cream… please!" she barely managed to utter as she continued to down the milk.

"Got it," Bulma nodded.

" _We are banning ghost peppers and Carolina Reapers!"_ Videl yelled in pain.

" _That… we can agree on… that was too much… all pain, no flavor…"_ 18 whimpered.

* * *

The next day soon arrived and Videl 18 held her stomach as she woke up.

"You ok, Mistress?" Bulma asked.

"Make a note… plan to meet with world leaders and ban ghost peppers and Carolina Reapers…" Videl 18 weakly stated.

"Noted," Bulma nodded as she wrote that down, "You need some more milk?"

"Please."

Bulma headed down to the kitchen as Marron walked on in.

"Hi, Marron-chan," Videl 18 smiled.

"You ok, Mommy?" Marron asked.

"Still feel a bit tired from the spice…"

Marron then handed her mom a piece of construction paper that had crayon doodles on it, "I hope you like it."

Videl 18 looked it over and saw it was a 'get well soon' card that had crayon pictures of herself, Marron, Pan, Bulma, and Launch on it.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love it," Videl 18 smiled as she hugged Marron.

"And I made you a little breakfast," Marron smiled as she headed outside and came back with a bowl of ice cream that had milk in it, "Tada!"

Videl 18 giggled at this sight before kissing Marron on the forehead.

* * *

"Feeling a lot better," Videl 18 smiled as she walked outside with Marron, Pan, Bulma and Launch.

"What happened?" the blonde-haired Launch asked.

"I made the stupid mistake to eat spicy ramen that had six ghost peppers in it. It took a lot of milk and ice cream, but I feel better. Now… I'm debating banning ghost peppers and Carolina Reapers."

"You sure about that?"

"I said 'I'm debating'..."

"Oh… ok. Well, it seems a bit silly to argue over having a little plant be legal or not."

"Don't back-talk the Mistress…" Bulma told Launch with a glare.

"Sorry, ma'am…"

The group soon arrived at a building to see a crowd of people from Schnoki marching outside the building with pickit signs in protest.

"What…?" Videl 18 blinked.

"What do we want?!" the president shouted.

"Shoes unbanned!"

"When do we want it?!"

"Now!"

"What do we want?!" the president repeated.

"Shoes unbanned!"

"When do we want it?!"

"Now!"

"Again… what…?" Videl 18 blinked as she saw them continue this for a while..

"...can I punch them in the face?" Launch asked.

"No, you'll cause more trouble…"

Launch sighed as she just watched the protesters continue.

"...so… why do you think they're protesting?" Bulma asked.

"Might as well ask…" Videl 18 figured, approaching the leader of the protesters, "What's the meaning of this?"

"We are trying to get you to unban shoes! This law is an outrage!" the woman in question snapped.

Videl 18 blinked a little as she tried to think a bit…

" _...why would they want us to unban footwear?"_ 18 pondered.

" _Based on the symbol on the clothes they're wearing, they're some sort of shoe company…"_ Videl responded.

" _Of course they'd be against the ban on footwear,"_ Videl realized, " _They would kind of go out of business…"_

"Well, we have a reason for banning footwear. It turns out that the aliens are weak to feet a-"

"Lies!" one employee yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"It's preposterous that ANYTHING would be weak against feet! That's stupid!"

"Yea! It's just so dumb to think that's true!"

"...Ok, you people seriously need to listen to me…" she growled, "Otherwise, as the Queen of the World, you'll be in trouble…"

The protesters initially thought about the consequences, but they continued on protesting. This made Videl 18 even angrier.

"We'd lose our jobs with this law!" one person added.

"...we'll figure out a solution to that soon. Now please go the heck away before I have you all arrested!"

The protesters just argued back a bit until Videl 18 just walked into the building with Bulma, the two women sighing, before they were followed by Launch with Pan and Marron in tow.

"I can't believe they aren't listening to me…" Videl 18 growled, "I mean, yea, I get they'd lose their jobs and all, but we're working on a solution, so why can't they just wait?!"

"Some people are just impatient…" Launch responded.

"Mistress, I apologize. We'll make sure to put some of them in jail as soon as we can," Bulma smiled.

"...mommy? Would I get arrested if I didn't listen to you for whatever reason…" Marron nervously asked.

Videl 18 calmed down upon hearing her daughter, allowing her to smile and kneel down to her, "No, you wouldn't. You're my daughter, and I can't punish you that harshly."

Marron smiled in response.

"That being said… I will have to put you in a time-out if you do end up doing something I told you that you shouldn't do."

"Right…"

* * *

"Wow.. they're still protesting…?" the French leader asked as she saw the protestors outside.

"It's hard to believe people don't like this law…" Videl 18 sighed.

"Both France and Russia are loving it," the American leader noted.

"Yea, so are Mexico, Korea and Germany. The only problem seems to come from this group in America," the German leader added. Then...

 **=OBAKE! MAGNET! BEST MATCH!=**

"Huh?" the Russian leader blinked.

 **=KAIZOKU! DENSHA! BEST MATCH!=**

"What is that?" the Mexican leader asked.

 **=DOCTOR! GAME! BEST MATCH!=**

"Marron…" Videl 18 spoke up as she looked to see her daughter playing with a toy, "Can you please keep it down?"

"No volume switch…"

"What is that?" the French leader asked.

"Some toy her dad bought for her before she was born. She carries it around to remind herself of him…" Videl 18 informed.

 **=TORA! UFO! BEST MATCH!=**

"She's been rather sad about losing him…"

"Most of us who lost somebody we loved because of the MVE are…" the French leader commented.

"What was your husband like?" the American leader curiously asked.

"Well… he was very studious and loyal to the family, that's for sure. But at the same time, he was protective of me and Marron despite his height and was never one to avoid a fight if he could. He was possibly one of the strongest humans on the planet before the MVE…" Videl 18 said before sighing sadly, "...I can't remember where he was during the event, but I'm sure he would've been there to protect people…"

The other leaders just nodded as Videl 18 simply looked at some papers, examining them closely before sliding them around a bit.

"So… do you think we could do something about the protests?" the Mexican leader asked.

"It won't be easy, but I've got some ideas…"

"Such as…?"

"Look at the papers."

The leaders all looked at the papers in question and smiled a bit.

"Make footwear companies into footcare companies… I love it…" the Russian leader smiled.

"They can still do their business with women's feet, and yet do something that's both legal and helpful to the new world," Videl 18 smiled, "And on top of that, the girls will learn to love feet…"

"As if anybody could resist a nice look at yours…" the Russian leader giggled.

Videl 18 smiled as the leaders began to concur with that point. They smiled as they got to work, Videl 18 smiling, propping up her feet.

"So hot…" the Russian leader smiled.

"Perfect soles and toes…" the French leader added.

"Splendid looking…" another leader giggled.

"I thought you'd girls would love it if I propped them up…" Videl 18 smiled.

" _I still wonder why you have this fetish, but… it's starting to seem very contagious,"_ Videl noted.

" _Indeed it is. And I know you're starting to like it…"_

" _...no I'm not…"_

" _Don't lie. I've seen you blush everytime we got our feet tended to…"_

Videl just sighed a little.

* * *

The protesters continued to shout against the law set up by the new government when some people began to gather.

"What are you all talking about?" one woman asked.

"We're trying to make footwear legal again! Women love shoes and we want to keep supplying that love," the footwear company president said.

"...are you stupid? We're enjoying this."

The president was dumbfounded by this, almost in a state of disbelief as other woman looked at her.

"Yeah. I hate shoes and anything covering my feet. This is such a relief."

"I couldn't afford any ever, so this is just natural to me," one person informed.

"I had far too many to worry about. Getting rid of footwear is one less worry to me."

"I used to love shoes, but then my friends made me give being barefoot a chance. It is amazing and fun…"

"...this so called queen must've done something to mess with your heads…" the president sighed.

"How dare you say something so mean about our queen!" one woman yelled.

"You should be arrested for saying something so wrong!" another added.

"Yeah, now go stop your dumb petition!"

The president sighed a bit before getting a sock thrown at her. She looked to see it was Marron who stuck her tongue out and tossed another sock at her.

"...kid… what are you doing?"

"That's for insulting my mommy!" Marron yelled.

The president just gawked at this and nervously gulped.

* * *

"How did Marron just vanish?!" Videl 18 asked.

"I don't know. I turned my back away from her for a single second to check on Pan and then she was gone!" Launch responded.

"We gotta go find her before something bad happens!"

"I see her. She's outside," Bulma informed as she motioned down to Marron by the protesters.

Marron shouted at the president as the president just looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Kid… you don't know what you're talking about. Run along and leave us be," the president shrugged.

"Not until you apologize!"

"Whatever," the president shrugged.

Marron then tossed another sock at the president. The president angrily walked over to Marron and picked her up by her hair.

"Look, brat, I don't care if you ARE the princess or whatever. You are just a stupid little twerp who needs a bit of discipline! And I promise you that I will discipline you!"

Marron began to whimper a bit in response.

"Go on and cry, no one will care. I'll make sure you have a reason to cry…"

The protestors looked at their president with looks of concern as they were about to question her. Marron loudly began to sob, making the president growl and she was ready to attack, but began to get yelled at.

"Let that poor girl down!"

"Yeah, what did she ever do to you?!"

"Heh… maybe this brat will be leverage to get footwear unbanned."

The president was then grabbed by her own hair and she tried to fight back, only to drop Marron as she turned to see Videl 18. Bulma quickly caught Marron in her arms as the queen looked to the president.

"...what were you about to do to my daughter?!" Videl 18 growled.

The president of Schnoki just looked at Videl 18 with a mix of fear and anger.

"You are under arrest to attempted assault of the princess. You're fortunate I don't plan on shutting down your company…" Videl 18 growled as she handed the president over to some police officers. She then turned to the crowd of protesters, "Anybody else feel like making me angry?"

"No!" they all responded.

"Then get out of that footwear and listen carefully. There's a new order to deal with this footwear being illegal issue I've been hearing lately," Videl 18 announced as any girl with footwear on quickly got out of them, "That's better. Now then, any place that specialized in selling the now illegal footwear, you will now be a place of foot care. You'll do things such as massages, tickling, pedicures, anything that will please and enhance a woman's feet in any way. This will be helpful seeing our enemy's weakness is our feet, so by allowing women to get this luxury with their combat training, you'll be ready to fight them."

"Liar! Show us proof that the aliens are weak to feet!" the president yelled.

"Very well…" Videl 18 sighed as she had Bulma project the recent battle that the queen had with the Femacuriyans, "As you can see, I fought the Femascuriyans to a standstill. But notice what happens every time my feet go near their faces."

The footage then showed the aliens pass out.

"Basically, they have a foot fetish on a genetic level so deep that even the aroma and sight of a girl's bare foot is enough to make them so aroused as to pass out," Bulma explained, "The more powerful a girl is, and the more care their feet are given, the stronger the effect on these aliens. We're not entirely sure how it affects them, but it's their weakness."

"So, there's the proof. These aliens need to be shown the power we women have, and how we can make them pay for hurting our world."

"Wow… that's so cool…" one protestor admitted.

"Yeah…"

"No you fools! She's messing with your minds! There's no way that they can do that!" the president insisted from the police car, but then she suddenly had Videl 18's feet pressed against her face and began to smile a little.

"Let this be the start of your sentence. Anyone who objects to or breaks the ban against footwear will be personally subjected to this first, and during their time in jail, they will have a schedule that encourages them to enjoy barefeet. The more they enjoy it fully and honestly, the more their sentence will be shortened and they can be let out. If they resist, their sentence is lengthened until they eventually confess and enjoy the life of being barefoot…" Videl 18 smirked.

"I… w-wow…" the president muttered, "I… th-this is crazy. I can't just give up footwear. And yet I… I'm actually liking this…"

"That's so hot…" one woman smiled.

Videl 18 smiled, massaging the president's face with her feet and toes, and then smirked a bit, "You'll be loving it soon. Oh, and you will still serve jail time for hurting my daughter. Officers, take her away."

With that, Videl 18 removed her feet from the president's face, leaving the woman with a smile. The woman was then taken to jail while starting to look at her own feet as she was taken away.

"Marron… how did you even get outside…?" Bulma asked.

"...I don't know. I was just thinking about how much I wanted to go to a park and then I was just outside…"

"You just learned to teleport…"

"Your daughter looks so adorable…" one woman smiled.

Marron smiled in response as Videl 18 took her in her arms.

* * *

Android 21 was hard at work in her base, attempting to find a way to restore males.

-In other news, the law banning all footwear has officially been passed. Women all over the globe are embracing the new barefoot lifestyle, but our ever-loving queen, Videl 18, announced today those who break or even object to the new law will be subjected to time in jail and measures to ensure the offenders will accept the new law and love being barefoot. Personally, I have already embraced this, but I think this will be a great way to ensure everybody agrees.-

"...ok…" 21 sighed as she got her footwear off, "Figures Lazuli would do that. Her and her family were all quirky in their own ways, but they all had massive foot fetishes. The boys weren't that nuts, but Lazuli… she was near obsessive about it…"

* * *

" _Come on, Platina. Let me tickle your feet!" a much younger 18, or rather Lazuli, begged of a much younger 21._

" _Look, Lazuli, I would love to, but every time you do you go to far and begin to kiss them… it's so weird…" the younger 21, or rather Platina, responded._

" _Come on! Please!"_

 _Platina looked to the pleading face of Lazuli and sighed with a smile before she let her do so._

* * *

21 softly giggled before she looked at a picture of herself and 18 when they were younger. She then looked a bit at the hairstyle she used to have, which was of a twin-tail look from the top of her head along with bangs.

"...why did I have that hairstyle when I was younger?" she wondered, but shrugged it off.

* * *

 **Pikatwig: The hairstyle is in reference to Nene from Digimon Xros Wars. She and Android 21 had the same Japanese VA. ...it's still one of the oddest hairstyles I have ever seen. I do like it, but it is kind of odd.**

 **KKD: Yea… weird.**

 **Pikatwig: But anyway, chapter over. Thoughts?**

 **KKD: It was very fun. Showed more of how Videl 18 could govern the globe with her fellow leaders and it was cute seeing more of Pan and Marron. Plus, it does go to show not everyone would be a fan of the changes that happened in the world.**

 **Pikatwig: Yeah. Also… about having a Build Driver toy… well… we did indirectly reference the show in the previous chapter. So… why not?**

 **KKD: I didn't care much for Build, but it had some cool designs. Who knows, maybe this world will have its own take on the show now that only girls exist there. Not sure how it would work, but we'll see.**

 **Pikatwig: Oh. One quick thing… I hate Great Cross-Z. It's such a pointless new form, a waste of money, and, if they did want to have it, should've been held off for a Build Gaiden.**

 **KKD: Yea.**

 **Pikatwig: Ok, Build talk over. Back to the chapter.**

 **KKD: My favorite part… that's a tricky one, but I gotta say it was the ending bit with Videl 18 confronting the shoe company president and giving her punishment.**

 **Pikatwig: Yeah, that was funny. I also got a laugh out of the scene with her at a restaurant and the ghost pepper thing. I got that from a TV show. It helped cheer me up after I was having laptop issues.**

 **KKD: But man, I gotta feel sorry for Videl 18 after that meal.**

 **Pikatwig: Same. I don't like spicy either. There was this one cinnamon flavored jelly-bean I got once that burned my mouth and it honestly hurt…**

 **KKD: Cinnamon's one thing, but pepper spice is another.**

 **Pikatwig: The scene on the TV show was funny.**

 **KKD: Taking your word for it.**

 **Pikatwig: Well, wrap up time. I gotta get back to Chou Taisen Remake and you gotta get back to KR Hero art. Just Live More.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne. ...seriously, why does Neo-Hero have his motorcycle first?**

 **Pikatwig: You'll see… just be patient.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pikatwig: Certainly been a while since we updated this story.**

 **KKD: Yea…**

 **Pikatwig: But, uh… something kind of sad recently happened. The guy who voiced Videl's dad, and also voiced Professor Oak in Pokemon, has passed away.**

 **KKD: Yea… shame, really.**

 **Pikatwig: He recorded audio for Pokemon up to its October episodes… and, something odd… October will be marking a time-slot alteration for Pokemon. It's moving from Thursdays to Sundays. It's been airing on Thursday ever since it came back from hiatus after Electric Soldier Porygon, so it's going to be kind of odd to see Pokemon on Sundays now.**

 **KKD: Sheesh, what is it with the time slot changes recently?**

 **-Clip-**

 **Gosei: There's a simple-**

 **-End Clip-**

 ***Clip was blasted apart by a Destructo Disk***

 **Videl: Didn't that thing die already?**

 **KKD: Twice… well, three times now.**

 **Videl: ...ok.**

 **Pikatwig: Anyway… my original plan for this chapter was to kind of have it move the story along, but I decided to hold off that chapter until next time to do something to sort of honor the VA of Videl's dad. Without him… well… we wouldn't have gotten Videl here.**

 **KKD: True, that is a valid point.**

 **Pikatwig: So, let's begin.**

 **Disclaimers: Neither author owns anything used in this story, including Dragon Ball Z. They belong to their respective owners such as Shueshia, Bandai, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Akira Toriyama. Everything else in terms of original concepts belongs to the authors.**

* * *

Videl 18 sat in her room, currently flipping through the pages of a photo book, and let out a sad sigh as she looked at some family pictures of herself from when she was just Videl.

" _So… what was your mom like if you don't mind my asking. I never met her."_ 18 asked.

" _...Honestly, because she died when I was born… I can't remember anything about her,"_ Videl confessed

" _Oh… my bad."_

" _It's ok. You didn't know. Like I said, I didn't know her that well, so it's no big deal…"_

" _It must've made losing your dad all the harder…"_

Tears began to form in Videl 18's right eye, making the girl sniffle as Videl began to cry from within the plane of existence she and 18 were within.

"Hey, Mistress, we were going to do some karaoke tonight. Did you want to-" Bulma began as she walked in, but stopped upon seeing her crying, "You ok, Mistress?"

"...Y-Yea. I was just… remembering people I lost…" she said.

Bulma walked over and sat next to her and embraced her mistress to comfort her, "It's ok… I'm here for you, and I know what it's like."

The blonde/black-haired woman smiled at Bulma and embraced her back, the two smiling and blushing.

"So… are you up for the karaoke night?"

"Sure… why not?"

The two women smiled before stepping out of the room together.

* * *

"And you'll know that we're out there… swatting lies in the making… your empire for the taking! Can't hold on or life won't change!" the blonde Launch sung, "And our voices ring out, yeah! Took our mask off to feel free! Fought it out in the debris, now we know that life will change!"

Videl 18, Marron, Pan, and Bulma applauded Launch and she took a bow.

"Thank you. Thank you. You're too kind," she smiled, hopping off stage and passing the microphone over to Bulma, "Go on, hot stuff. You know you wanna try and sing to show off how talented you are, being the Mistress' personal favorite…"

"Oh you…" Bulma smiled.

"Enough of that," Videl 18 quickly said before she took out a feather and began to tickle Launch's nose.

Launch tried to back off, but suddenly sneezed and switched back to the bluenette.

"Oh dear… what happened?" Launch asked.

"Other you was flirting with Bulma again…"

Bulma headed up to the stage and took the microphone to start singing.

"How'd you find this place if you don't mind my asking?" Launch curiously asked.

"...dad showed me."

* * *

" _Now, Over 'Quartzer'! Toki no ame surinukete tomo ni! You, Over 'Quartzer'! Mirai wo koe you! Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamuke nai kanjiro sou, Nexus Future! Now, Over 'Quartzer'! Mabayui sekai... misete." Videl's dad sung proudly, Videl looking amazed at his singing skills, "There you have it! One random song done by the World Champion, Mr. Hercule~ SATAN~!"_

* * *

"Hey… you ok?" Launch asked.

"Yeah… just lost in thought…"

"Then… why are you crying out of one eye?"

Videl 18 looked at her reflection to see that she was, once again, crying out of her right eye. She wiped the tears from her face and turned to see that Marron was now up singing.

"She's got a talent for singing," Bulma commented.

Videl 18 looked up and smiled at her little girl singing her heart out.

Marron finished the song and then took a bow, the older women applauding her "Arigatou! Arigatou!"

She skipped over to her seat and sat next to her mom.

"Yay, Onee-chan," Pan cheered.

Videl 18 giggled as she patted her daughters on the head.

"You want a turn?" Marron asked her mom.

"Well… I… I don't know…"

"C'mon, Okaa-san! Please? You're amazing, and you need to show off your talent at some point!" Marron begged.

"Mistress, I think that you would do an amazing job singing," Bulma added.

"...nah. I think I might end up upstaging other people since, well… ruler of the world and all…" Videl 18 calmly responded.

The others simply accepted that explanation, the girls sighing, as they left for the evening.

* * *

 _That night, Videl found herself in what appeared to be her old home, looking surprised as she saw Pan in her crib before she got up and began to roam around. She looked over to see a young man, close to her age, with spiky hair working at a desk. She quickly recognized him as she got up._

" _Gohan?" she gasped. She walked over and saw him turn, smiling at her before they happily embraced, Videl almost having tears in her eyes as she kept up the hug, but then gave a gasp when she saw a flash of light outside and then her husband was gone, "No… no… no…"_

 _She slowly walked outside and saw the wave having swept through and saw many women weeping for the loss of their male loved ones. She began to run forward as she saw that a particular man was still standing._

" _...dad?" Videl whimpered as she tried to reach out for him, but when she found herself within arm's reach, he faded away. Videl fell to her knees and she began to cry, tears falling from her eyes despite her best efforts to hold them back, "They're gone… I can't believe they're gone… "_

* * *

"Good morning, Mistress," Bulma greeted.

Videl 18, however, was just getting up, her right eye still having some tears dripping.

"You ok?"

"I… well… sorta had a nightmare," Videl 18 sighed.

Bulma walked on over and brought back a tissue for Videl 18, who took it to wipe away her tears, "Do you… wish to talk about it?"

"I saw people I cared for…" Videl 18 spoke, her voice now sounding more like Videl's, "And they vanished before my eyes… I… I… I…"

Bulma simply hugged Videl 18 to comfort her as the fused woman simply let herself cry, "I know how you feel, Mistress. I lost several people I cared for too…"

"I know, but… it's just so hard to move on from these losses…"

"But… I gained something truly amazing after the loss…" Bulma smiled as she looked to Videl 18's eyes, "You. You helped open my eyes when everything seemed hopeless and gave me the courage to keep going. You gave me joy in my despair. You gave me new hope and the drive to keep doing what I love. Mistress… you gave me a new purpose and I will forever be in your debt for helping me out. If you need help, I am forever willing to give it. No matter what you want."

Videl 18 simply smiled as she embraced Bulma back, "Thank you, Bulma. You truly are a blessing in my life."

"I live to serve you, Mistress. I am your humble servant."

The two smiled a bit before Bulma's eyes widened.

"What?"

"The wall that is honoring all of the people who died to the MVE is going to be finished tomorrow. We need you there to present it when it's finished," Bulma explained quickly.

"Oh, you're right! Uh… it'll be finished tomorrow, so we need to figure out some stuff…" Videl 18 spoke as she began to walk around, "Ok… We need to make sure that we all look nice for the event, we're on time for the event, and ensure we have someone who can watch the girls and... uh… are Marron and Pan up?"

"Launch is watching them now," Bulma informed.

* * *

"So… the hypnotist queen of this jungle is the villain?" Marron questioned.

"Yeah," Launch said with a nod.

"That's… that's almost mean," Marron commented.

"This is an old cartoon, so it makes some sense," Launch informed, "I forget the name of it… but she used that power to make herself the queen and take over the temple she lives in."

"I feel bad that she's the villain…" Marron admitted.

"Well, in this episode she does get a bit of a win and was capable of hypnotizing the female lead…"

Marron took the remote and began to fast forward until she reached that point, the villain in question grinning as the female lead walked over to her with swirls in her eyes, "Cool…"

"...like mother, like daughter, I suppose…" Launch muttered.

* * *

"Don't worry about the girls for the moment, Mistress. Launch is perfectly capable of watching them and you have nothing to worry about when it comes to keeping an eye on them," Bulma assured, "As for everything else, that's where I'm going to help make sure everything is in order."

"...I'm so glad you're my support. You are the best," Videl 18 smiled.

"Thank you, Mistress," Bulma said as she bowed, "As I said, I live to serve, and will do anything in my power to assure that you are happy."

" _...how exactly did somebody this amazing end up with that rage-filled Vegeta?"_ Videl questioned.

" _I couldn't tell you, and I fought the guy, so I'm even more confused,"_ 18 admitted.

"...how _did_ you end up with the husband you ended up with?" Videl 18 questioned.

"That was kind of a long story… I guess he fell for my strong personality at the time. But now…" Bulma spoke as she got close to Videl 18, "Eh, I realize he wasn't the best of choices, and may or may not have made the best father… and my son is gone… but… well… I hope I can start anew."

"Here," Videl 18 smiled as she handed a tissue to Bulma.

"Thank you, Mistress," Bulma smiled, taking the tissue to wipe her eyes of tears.

"Why don't we go and start getting ourselves ready for the event?" Videl 18 suggested.

"Right," Bulma nodded.

* * *

The next day soon arrived, and Bulma was soon up, preparing herself for the event while waiting for Videl 18 to get up. As she adjusted her hair and dress, she then heard a sound and looked a bit confused, checking her belly for some reason and blinking in surprise, "Well… I guess something special is going to happen…"

"Morning, Bulma," she heard Videl 18 yawn, getting up as Bulma quickly got back into her dress, "Something up?"

"...no…" Bulma managed to meekly say.

"Alright…" Videl 18 said before she yawned and headed off to get dressed.

' _Sorry for lying Mistress, but… I don't know if I should reveal this just yet. Cause… this is quite the surprise…'_

Videl 18, Bulma, Launch, Marron, Pan, and some news stood over by the large monument that had various names of the men who had died during the MVE.

"...certainly a lot of people…" Bulma whispered as she motioned to the crowd.

"Well… yeah… there should be…" Launch whispered back.

"Quiet…" Videl 18 told them both.

"Sorry," they both whispered.

Videl 18 turned towards the crowd and solemnly raised her head upwards to face everyone, "Today… is a day we take… to remember those who had been taken away from us. Children, family, friends, and loved ones. All because of some aliens' stupid idea that we would be better off without them, supposedly ruining our lives, when they did more than that. They complimented our lives and helped us feel whole. They will be sorely missed, but never forgotten. ...hopefully. I get the distinct impression that, unless we keep historical documents and such, the future may not know what a man is. ...beyond use in phrases like 'oh man'."

Some people snickered a tiny bit at their leader's joke before she raised her hand to get them to stop.

"And so, I hereby declare this day, in honor of the men who died during the MVE, Honorment Day. A day in which we women take time to remember the men who helped shape the world before we came and needed to go on without them…" Videl 18 spoke before turning to face the monument, "This monument is dedicated to the men who died, including the greatest among them, who were very dear to us."

Videl 18 then kneeled before the wall, everyone there doing the same as the leader brushed her hand against one name in particular, "Mark "Hercule" Satan."

"...dad… I hope you get to be with mom again…" Videl 18 whispered in Videl's voice.

* * *

 **In memory of Unshō Ishizuka**

 **(May 16th, 1951-August 13th, 2018)**

 _ **Tsudzuku…**_

* * *

 **Pikatwig: Yeah… we started this back in August, but then time got away from us and… well… here we are.**

 **KKD: Yea… that took longer than we thought. But regardless, this ended up being dedicated to a very well known voice actor, or at least one connected to many characters we grew up with.**

 **Pikatwig: Not sure who's voicing Videl's dad now, the narrator in Pokemon is now voiced by the same guy voicing Kukui, not sure who's voice Professor Oak now, and then… well… he voiced somebody from that anime that inspired Persona.**

 **KKD: Yea… he voiced not just Professor Oak, the Pokemon Narrator, and Hercule, but he also voiced Heihachi Mishima from Tekken, the Japanese voice of Gantu from Lilo and Stitch, and he was even the voice of old Joseph Joestar in JoJo's Bizarre Adventures.**

 **Pikatwig: Never watched it.**

 **KKD: It's the show that inspired Persona as you said.**

 **Pikatwig: Anyway… this chapter can be a sort of 'calm before the storm' of what'll happen next time, but we'll get to that when we get to it.**

 **KKD: Still, we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are willing to see more of what's to come.**

 **Pikatwig: So… as for the two songs in the chapter? Really just there to promote some good songs, being Life Will Change and Over Quartzer. As for the cartoon that Marron was watching? Reference to the Tarzan cartoon. For the record, never watched it. It came out in 2001, so I was WAY to young.**

 **KKD: The Legend of Tarzan is what that was called, and I remember watching bits of it, but it hasn't stuck in that well compared to others.**

 **Pikatwig: Only reason that got the nod it did was because I just happened upon an image on DA.**

 **KKD: Fair enough.**

 **Pikatwig: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hard to say. It was all pretty cute, but I guess the ending was very touching.**

 **Pikatwig: Same here.**

 **KKD: Cool.**

 **Pikatwig: Well, that's it for now. Just Live More.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**


End file.
